¡No soy una niña!
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: ¡No soy una niña!Se oyó el grito de la pelinegra atrás suyo... ¿Qué quería decir con que no era una niña?...[Yaoi] [Kai&Rei Cruzade]
1. Chapter 1

**¡No soy una niña!**

**Titulo:** ¡No soy una niña!

**Autora:** RatekahinashysuKxR

**Genero:** Yaoi y AU o UA (Alter Universe o Universo Alterno)

**Notas:** Mmm… que puedo decirles.. Solamente que este fic se me ocurrio pues por que muchas personas molestan al pobre neko de Rei diciendole que es una chica ¡Pero no lo es¡Es un hombre firme y derecho! Dire lo mismo que le dije a unas amigas jaja xD Que hay una gran diferencia entre ser Gay (Homosexual) y ser un SUPQTGSUPDTMS (Solo Una Persona Que Te Gusta Solo Una Persona De Tu Mismo Sexo). Que los Gay implica que te guste TODOS los hombres y en cambio ser un SUPQTGSUPDTMS implica que solo de guste UNO y los demás te causen igual. Y eso es lo que es nuestro amado chinito n.n Bien me e desviado del tema xD Los dejo de aburrir para que puedan leer en paz

Algo que igual olvide mencionar fue que jeje este fic lo hice igual para apoyar el proyecto de "Kai&Rei Cruzade" Si les interesa apoyar esta causa pueden entrar aquí para informarse http://loveschronicles. 

que muchos se unan n.n

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío si no de Takao Aoki y ya saben todo lo demás u.u

**Summary: **-¡No soy una niña!-Se oyó el grito de la pelinegra atrás suyo... ¿Qué quería decir con que no era una niña?...Yaoi Kai&Rei Cruzade

**Īe onnanoko**

**¡No soy una niña!**

**Capitulo 1¿Cómo te llamas?**

En una de las tantas carreteras de China. En una particularmente que era rocosa iba pasando una estoica camioneta verde militar. Su estructura era como de las que se usan en el ejército. Más esa camioneta no contenía personal militar. Simplemente se encontraban un chico y su padre. Y personal arqueológico.

Desde hacía unos meses que se había prologando un rumor sobre unas extrañas ruinas en un pueblo lejano de Hong Kong. Se decía que pertenecían a una antigua civilización antigua que desapareció hace más de 4,000 años. Pero solo eran rumores

Fue por eso que el gran Susumu Hiwatari y su gran equipo de arqueólogos fueron a investigar esas tales ruinas. Claro que Susumu no fue solo con su equipo de arqueólogos. No claro que no. Fue igual con su amado hijo Kai Hiwatari. Un pequeño que seguramente seguiría sus pasos en el futuro. Cuando el ya no estuviese.

El pequeño bicolor de rubíes orbes miraba con fascinación el paisaje. Era una vista sumamente hermosa. Los árboles. Las flores. El cielo ¡Todo! Nunca creyó ver tanta hermosura fuera de su nativa Rusia. Le faltaba mucho por ver.

El auto se detuvo a orillas de una pequeña cascada. Todo el personal arqueológico bajo de la camioneta. Al igual que el Sr. Hiwatari y su hijo. No se habían detenido ahí nada más por que si. Había una razón. Y esa era que uno de los nativos de la tribu de los Bai Fu Zu (1) los recibiría para ayudarles en su investigación con las ruinas.

-¡Da wei!-Exclama con alegría el adulto Hiwatari

-¡Susumu!-Dijo el chino de la misma manera que el ruso y ambos estrecharon las manos, para posteriormente abrazarse

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte viejo amigo-Hablo primero el pelinegro chino

-Lo mismo digo amigo ¡Oh! Mira te presento a mi hijo Kai, Kai él es un muy buen y viejo amigo mío-Menciona ahora Susumu sacando a su hijo detrás suyo. El pequeño era algo tímido.

-¡Mira nada más! Como se nota que no as estado perdiendo el tiempo ¡Eh Susumu!-Comenta con picardía el mayor. Sonrojando un poco así al pelinegro del ruso.

-¡Da wei! No digas esas cosas… no frente a mi hijo-Pidió amablemente el ruso. Aún con las mejillas sonrojadas. El pequeño bicolor los miraba con confusión.

-Esta bien. Esta bien ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos ya a trabajar en tu investigación?-Sugirió el chino ya un poco más serio

-De acuerdo-Menciono motivado el ruso –Kai-Llamo a su hijo el cual lo volteo a ver –Si quieres puedes dar un paseo por el lugar, pero no te alejes ¿De acuerdo?-Le pidió el hombre a su pequeño el cual asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato se metió por unos arbustos.

-No cave duda de que es tu hijo-Comenta el chino

-Si. Lo se. Ahora vamos a ver esas ruinas-Y ambos señores fueron rumbo a ya

El pequeño bicolor se adentro más entre los arbustos. Siempre le había encantado explorar. Era su pasión podría decirse. Desde mucho antes lo hacía. O mejor dicho desde su jardín. Pero su jardín no era como el de cualquiera. Era un jardín extremadamente amplio. Tanto que inclusive hubo ocasiones en las que se perdió. Y mato del susto a su pobre madre tantas veces por ello.

Ah su madre… ¡Cuánto la extrañaba! Ya había pasado casi un año desde su muerte. A pesar de su corta edad el si entendía el concepto de la muerte. Que aunque le tomo tiempo entenderlo al principio, lo logro. Por su padre, él sabía lo mucho que su padre estaba dolido por la muerte de su madre, quizá hasta más que él. Por eso se prometió a si mismo no ponerse triste nunca más ante el recuerdo de su madre. Si no que se pondría feliz. No era bueno estar triste. Eso le decía su madre.

Salió de la enorme jungla de arbusto entrando aspa a un nuevo lugar sumamente asombroso. Visualizo otra pequeña cascada como la de hace unos momentos. Había igual un enorme y frondoso campo rodeado de flores. De todos los colores, tamaños y formas.

-Wuaw-Expreso sin poder evitarlo el bicolor

Camino con lentitud por todo el lugar. Observando a cada momento las flores. Estaba demasiado embelezado por la belleza del lugar que no se fijo de su camino y choco contra algo. El impacto fue lo bastante fuerte como para tumbarlo al suelo.

-Auch-Soltó un quejido de dolor mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-¡Oye!-Exclamo alguien al frente suyo. Lo que le hizo voltearlo a ver

-¿Uh?-Dijo simplemente. Intentaba enfocar su mirada para ver de quien se trataba esa persona. Pero por la luz del sol le era imposible

-¡Deberías de fijarte por donde vas!-Dijo esa persona con algo de reproche en su voz

Bien. Era hombre muerto aquel sujeto que tenía al frente suyo ¿Quién se creía él para decirle eso¡Fue un accidente! Todo el mundo los tiene. No podía culparlo de eso… ¿O si?

-¡Hey! Fue un accidente-Se justifico el bicolor levantándose

-Que tu provocaste-Rectifico el otro

Kai quedo perplejo al ver con quien estaba discutiendo. ¡Era una niña¡Una frágil y pequeña niña! Era con quien había chocado ¡Y quien lo estaba poniendo en su lugar!

Sintió como las fuerzas que había obtenido para golpear al supuesto chico que te tenía al frente se le iban. No podía golpear a una niña. Eso iba en contra de todo lo que le enseñaron. Mucho menos debía ser grosero. Lo mejor era ser amable con ella. Además valdría la pena. La niña era bonita.

Tenía unos enormes y brillantes ojos dorados. Un largo cabello negro que estaba sujetado por una cinta blanca. Y para terminar tenía un particular traje chino blanco con dorado.

-¡Hola¡Yuju! Tierra llamando al chico extraño ¡Oye ponme atención cuando te estoy gritando!-Exclamo con exasperación la china

-¿Eh?-Dijo nada más el bicolor al salir de su trance

-Mm. Dije que me debes una disculpa. No pienso irme de aquí hasta que me la des. Así que ¿Qué esperas?-Dijo la chica autoritariamente

-¿Yo¿Disculparme? Jajaja-Se rió a todo pulmón el bicolor. Ante eso la china formo un puchero de indignación. Odiaba que nunca la tomaran en serio

¿El disculparse¡Ja! Que buena broma. Kai Hiwatari jamás se disculpa. No va con el. Si había algo que odiaba en todo el mundo era que le exigieran algo y más si se trataban de unas disculpas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunto con tosquedad la pelinegra

-Jajaja… es que… es que… jajaja… ya… ya me calme…ja… Mira, puedes esperar aquí todo lo que quieras niñita. Yo no pienso disculparme por nada. Fue un accidente ya te lo dije-Y ante esas palabras se dio la vuelta decidido a ir de vuelta con su padre.

Caminaba por el rumbo por el que había llegado. Estaba consiente de que lo que había hecho no había sido nada amable. Pero no le importaba. Esa niña también se lo había buscado ¿Exigiéndole disculpas a Kai Hiwatari¡Ja! Por él, ella podía quedarse ahí parada toda la vida y no sentiría ninguna clase de remordimiento alguno. Era una lastima que tan bella niña fuese así de autoritaria y posiblemente un poco voluble.

-¡No soy una niña!-Se oyó el grito de la pelinegra atrás suyo. Lo que le hizo voltearse a verla.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto con una clara expresión de confusión en el rostro. No estaba entendiendo a que vino eso.

-Que no soy una niña-Repitió la pelinegra

-¿Cómo que no eres una niña?-Ahora si que la china había captado por completo su atención ¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso?

.Ya me oíste. No soy una niña. Así que no me digas "niñita"-Ordeno la pelinegra con firmeza y asiendo énfasis de desprecio a la última palabra.

El pequeño bicolor pensaba preguntarle más ¿Qué quería decir con que no era una niña¿Qué ya era algo así como una "mujercita" o algo por el estilo? Pero no pudo hacerlo. Pues a lo lejos se oía como lo estaba llamando su padre

-_¡Kai!_-

Kai volvió a girar si vista en la pelinegra. La cual la veía con sumo despreció ¡Genial! Ella era con la primera chica que se relaciona que no fuese su madre y lo odiaba ¡Simplemente genial! Pero… nunca es tarde para remediar las cosas

Un momento… ¿Y desde cuando le importa quedar bien ante la pelinegra? Ya había admitido que era linda. Eso no lo discutía. A pesar de que ella poseía rasgos sumamente particulares. Como sus afilados colmillos que le estaba mostrando en ese instante. Sus dorados ojos que brillaban como el mismo sol. Su larga cabellera negra como la noche… ¡Hey¿Cómo se pudo fijar de todo eso en tan solo segundos?

_-¡Kai!-_Se seguía escuchando el llamado de su padre

-Mm. Parece ser que ya te vas… Kai-Menciono la pelinegra haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

La ojí-dorada se dio la medía vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraría a donde estaba el bicolor. Este noto como la larga cabellera de la pelinegra se movía graciosamente al compás de sus pasos. Entonces fue cuando sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Probablemente nunca más vería a esa linda niña.

-¡Espera!-Grito sin si quiera haberlo deseado. La pelinegra volteo a mirarle.

-¿Ahora que quieres?-Pregunto toscamente

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto sin pensarlo. No había tiempo para hacerlo

-No te importa-Contesto

-Eso no es justo. Tú sabes mi nombre. Lo justo sería que yo supiera el tuyo-Menciono arrogantemente el bicolor.

-Hmf. Rei-Dijo simplemente formando un puchero de desagrado en su rostro.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el bicolor al no haberla escuchado bien

-Mi nombre es Rei-Repitió y continúo de nuevo su caminata para irse.

De nuevo el bicolor se fijo en como el cabello de la pelinegra se movía con el compás de sus pasos. Estaba más que seguro que quizá jamás volvería a verla. Y realmente eso no quería. No podía entender el por que la quería volver a ver a esa particular chica. Pero es que ella era completamente distinta a su concepto de cómo debería ser una.

Ella era especial. Ella era única. Ella era Rei.

-Rei…-Susurro su nombre el ojí-rubí al verla desaparecer entre los arbustos

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales:**

(1) Bai Fu Zu: En la versión original de Beyblade los "White Tigers" Se llamaban "Bai Fu Zu" y dado el caso de que este es un fic AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alterno) El equipo que era de Beyblade puede servir como nombre para la aldea de Rei n.n. Para que no allá confusiones. Solo quería aclarar eso n.n

¿Les gusto¿No? Bueno no importa de no ser así pueden mandarme un review para decirmelo. Estoy acostumbrada a las malas criticas jeje xD. Pero ya hblando en serio **NO **olviden dejar reviews n.n

Recurden que ustedes son los responsables para ver si lo continuo o no ¿Ok? xD

Atte: **Taimatsu-Kon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la Autora:**

Sere breve con la nota. Espero les guste el capitulo. Y no olviden dejar su maravilloso review n.n

**Capitulo 2: Comencemos de nuevo**

Ya había pasado una semana ¡Una semana! Pasaron siente largos y desesperantes días que no supo nada de ella. La había buscado por todas partes que estuvieran cerca de su campamento. Nada. Inclusive llego a preguntarle a gente que pasaba por ahí por si no la habían visto. Y nada.

Ahora estaba recostado en su catre mirando asía arriba. Necesitaba relajar su ya tan atareado cerebro. Despejar la mente.

_Grrrrrr_ (N/A: Lo siento u//u vago intento de sonido de estomago)

Y ahora necesitaba comer.

Se levanto de su catre y salio de la tienda para ir a donde estaba su padre. Por la hora que era lo más probable es que este estuviera comiendo.

Susumu vio como su hijo salía de la tienda- En toda esa semana lo había visto actuar raramente. No sabía el porque. Más sobre todo desde que lo encontró en aquel lugar lleno de flores. Pero intentaría averiguarlo.

-Papá-Lo llamo Kai captando toda la atención de su padre

-¿Si?-

-Tengo hambre-Confeso

-Mi amigo Da wei trajo comida que hizo su hijo ¿Quieres probar?-Le decía ofreciéndole una bola de arroz

-Am… ¿No tenemos comida que hay en casa?-Pregunto el niño haciendo una mueca de desagrado por esa comida. El prefería mil veces mejor lo que comía en Rusia-

-No. Lo único que queda son aquellas barras que te gustan. Están en mi mochila en la tienda de dormir-Le dijo su padre continuando comiendo aquella comida china que sabía bastante bien

El ojí-escarlata fue a la tienda de su padre. Comenzó a hurgar en la mochila de este y solo encontró una barra. Era suficiente. Al menos por ahora. Salió de la tienda y fue de nuevo rumbo a ese sitió que tanto le gusto. Y en el cual la vio. Pues creía ingenuamente que algún día se la volvería a topar a ella ahí.

Cuando llego se sentó en un pequeño tronco que había ahí. Saco la barra que había guardado en su bolsillo en su short y lentamente comenzó a quitarle la envoltura. E inconscientemente arrojo la envoltura al suelo. Comenzándola a comer después.

-¡Hey! Al menos ten la decencia de recoger tú basura-Escucha que alguien lo regaña por atrás

Por el susto de haber sido sorprendido cayo del tronco golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza con el suelo. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el impacto. Pero los abrió de golpe al identificar aquella voz que lo había regañado.

-Oye ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto aquella persona al ver que no se levantaba del suelo

-Ay… define bien-Se quejo el bicolor

-Eso te pasa por tirar tu basura en el suelo-Le reprendió

No cambia duda era ella ¡Era ella! No conocía a nadie más que lo reprendiera de esa manera. Nadie. Pero… algo no estaba bien. Se veía diferente ¿O acaso era por el reflejo del sol? Se incorporo del césped y se quedo sentado en el suelo. Miro detenidamente a la pelinegra y no estaba equivocado se veía diferente. Y solo porque ya no tenía aquella cinta blanca. Si no que tenía ahora una roja que solo sostenía su cabello de la parte superior. Pero la agradable voz de la ojí-dorada lo saco de su trance.

-Y bien ¿Qué haces aquí¿Por fin te has dignado a pedirme disculpas?-Le pregunto con suma arrogancia

-Hmf. Nunca. Yo no doy disculpa a nadie. Mucho menos a una niña como tú-Contesto el bicolor con tosquedad. Ahora cruzado de brazos y mirando a otro lado-

-¡Ah! Que no soy una niña ¿No entiendes?-Se exaspero la pelinegra

-Como sea-Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano mostrando la poca importancia que le importaba –Mira. El hecho de que yo este aquí no es de tú incumbencia-

-Mm- Sabía que era mala idea pasar por aquí ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?-Dijo más para si misma que para él

¡Oh! Pero claro que lo sabía. Ella al igual que el bicolor quería volverle a ver. Creía simplemente que sus ganas de volverlo a ver, era por la vaga y mundana razón de que le debía una disculpa. Pero no era eso. Claro que no. Era por sus intrigantes ojos. Esos ojos color rubí que mostraban ser profundos y enigmáticos. Cuando y apenas sus ojos chocan ella sentía que se perdía en ellos. Pero jamás le diría a aquel chico engreído lo mucho que le gustaban sus ojos.

-¿Y a donde ibas?-Le pregunto el bicolor sacando a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos

-Iba a ir con mi pa… ¡Espera! Eso no te incumbe-Menciono de repente ¡Casi le decía que iría con su padre a dejarle más comida para sus invitados!

-Hmf. Te propongo algo. Yo te dio que hacía aquí. Y tú me dices a donde ibas ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Cómo se que me dirás la verdad?-Dijo desconfiada

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte?-Pregunto con inocencia fingida.

-No lo se-Contesto simplemente

-Bien. Tú ganas. Pero al menos dime que traes en esa canasta-Pidió el bicolor apuntando la canasta

- De acuerdo. Pero tu dime que es lo que tienes en la mano-Ahora fue ella quien pidió al ver esa extraña cosa café que comía el bicolor

-¿Esto? Es una barra energética. La como mucho en Rusia-Explico el ojí-rubí

-Se ve extraña. Para ser comida-Hizo una mueca de desagrado la ojí-dorada

-¿Quieres probar?-Ofrecía

-No gracias. Prefiero mucho mejor la comida que yo preparo-Decía en tono orgulloso

-¡¿Tú cocinas?!-Menciono algo sorprendido. Pero era de imaginarse.

-¡Si! Es más aquí tengo comida que yo hice ¿Quieres probar?-Ahora ella sonaba demasiado feliz.

-No me gusta mucho probar comida nuevas- Confeso el bicolor

-Anda. Pruébalo. Te aseguro que hasta y me pides más-Sentencio la pelinegra

-Am… si muero tú pagas mi funeral-Sentencio ahora el bicolor

-Si lo que digas. Solo cállate y come-Y ante sus palabras le pedio una pequeña bola de arroz en la boca

Kai sentía el agradable sabor de la comida. Le impresiono bastante lo tan bien que sabe. Sobre todo por que ya sabía de ante mano lo que por lo general le sucedía cuando se trataba de comer cosas nuevas. Todavía puede recordar su experiencia de cuando fue a los Estados Unidos Mexicanos. Ricos tacos. Mala salsa.

-¿Y?-Pregunto la china impaciente. Realmente quería saber que opinaba de su comida

-¡Delicioso!-Exclamo sin más ni menos

-¿Ves? Te dije que sabía bien ¿Quieres más?-Le ofreció otra bolita de arroz

-¡Si!-Y tomo en sus manos la bolita de arroz

Luego de eso. Ambos se sentaron en el agradable y verdoso pasto. Ya que el bicolor estaba hambriento comió bastante bien con la comida de la pelinegra. Pero por alguna extraña razón la ojí-dorada se comportaba más amablemente con él. Y el lo noto. Cosa que lo alegro de sobre manera. Por más que intentaba disimularlo. Pues no quería que la pelinegra se enterara que ella era la fuente que lo alegraba. Por que aquel revoltijo en el estomago no podía ser causado por otra cosa… ¿O sería la comida?

-Por cierto-Hablo la pelinegra. Captando la atención del bicolor –Dijiste que eres ruso ¿No?-

-Si-Contesto simplemente tomando otra bola de arroz

-¿Y que haces aquí?-Pregunto suavemente y quizá también con algo de inocencia. Cosa que extraño al bicolor.

-Mi papá y yo viajamos mucho por su trabajo. El es arqueólogo. Y lo acompaño por que espero algún día ser igual a él-Explico el ojí-rubí emocionado

-Valla… debe ser muy bueno ir a muchos lados con tú papá-Comento con un deje de tristeza. Y el bicolor lo noto.

-Si lo se. Pero… a veces no tanto-Confeso. Pero la pelinegra noto igual el deje de tristeza con el que fueron pronunciadas

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto sorprendida

-Porque siempre estoy solo. Como mi papá debe trabajar. Casi nunca lo veo. Y… yo no soy muy bueno que digamos haciendo amigos-Confeso. Realmente necesitaba decírselo a alguien desde hacía mucho tiempo. Realmente te hace liberar un peso de encima.

La pelinegra al escuchar eso sintió algo extraño en su pecho ¿Sería lastima? No. No podía ser lastima. El no daba lastima ¿Sería comprensión? En cierta forma pues hay veces en las que igual ella se siente sola porque su padre al igual que el de él trabaja mucho. Entonces ¿Qué era eso que sentía en el pecho¿Tristeza acaso?

-Entonces…-Comenzó hablar la pelinegra -¡Yo seré tu primer amigo!-Exclamo con suma felicidad. Debía dejar la tristeza a un lado.

Un momento ¿Había escuchado bien¿Ella dijo que quería ser su amiga¡No lo podía creer? Tenía que ser un sueño. Si seguramente se quedo dormido en el catre mirando el techo de la tienda. Eso debía ser. No había otra explicación

-¿En… en serio?-No pudo evitar el preguntar. Si era un sueño. Entonces que lo disfrutara mientras durara.

-¡Si! Y no acepto un No por respuesta-Sentenció

¡Seguía sin poder creerlo¿Sería realmente en sueño? Ya comenzaba a dudar de esa posibilidad. Porque se sentía tan real. No un sueño no podía ser ¡Entonces estaba sucediendo! Increíble. Su primer amigo… Nunca creyó que sería una chica. Pero le alegraba que fuera ella.

-Me… me alegra que tu fueses mi primer amigo-Confeso y un gracioso tono rosáceo apareció en sus mejillas

-¡Bien! Ahora que somos amigos ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo?-Pregunto la ojí-dorada

-¿Comenzar de nuevo?-Pregunto no comprendiendo a lo que se refería la pelinegra

-Si. No se tú pero nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy "lindo" que digamos-Comento divertida ante el recuerdo. Ya ni siquiera le importaba si aquel ruso bicolor le debía una disculpa era lo de menos en ese momento.

Comenzar de nuevo… aquellas palabras le sonaba perfectamente bien ¡Eso era! Para compensar los errores de antes comenzaría de nuevo. Esta vez tratando bien a su ahora amiga.

-De acuerdo-Acepto Kai formando una bella sonrisa en su rostro. La pelinegra se ruborizo. Por lo que el bicolor lo noto -¿Estas bien?-

-¡S-Si! No es nada. Seguramente es por el sol ¿Hace calor no?-Decía nerviosamente.

-Si. Tienes razón-

¡Por Dios¿Cómo pudo sonrojarse tan solo por una sonrisa? Es cierto que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de aquella manera tan… tan… tan sincera. Eso lo hacía ver de un modo… ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando?!

-Ah… Soy Kai Hiwatari-Menciono el ojí-rubí extendiendo su mano frente a la ojí-dorada. Esta la miro extrañada

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto

-Comenzar de nuevo-Contesto simplemente

-Eres extraño. Pero agradable-Comento sin la menor intención de ofender al bicolor. Solo era sincera. Y el bicolor al igual que ella se sonrojo por la sonrisa que luego de esas palabras le siguieron. Pero pro suerte paso desapercibido para la pelinegra –Yo soy Rei Kon-Al igual que el bicolor extendió su mano. Estrechándola con la de Kai.

Así estuvieron por un largo tiempo. Con las manos unidas. Sintiendo un agradable calor el cual compartían y que ambos cuerpos estaban desprendiendo. No querían separar sus manos. Sus miradas estaban fijas en sus manos y luego subieron para ver al dueño de esa mano. Perdiendo en esa mirada. Regalándose sonrisas mutuas. Si. Ese era el bello inicio de una gran amistad… ¿O quizá de algo más?

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien espero que les halla gustado el capitulo. Lamento la tardanza pero es que andaba algo ocupada. En fin explicaciones luego ahora voy a lo importante jaja xD

**Contestación de Reviews:**

**Koi Aoi: **¡No Koi no te mueras! Si no ¿Cómo vas a leer la continuación xD? Jeje lo se mal chiste. Muchas gracias por tu review. En serio lo aprecio. ¿Verdad que se ven lindo de niñitos? A mi igual me encantan así! Creo que por eso hice este fic xD Bueno espero que la continuación no te desepcione mucho n.n

**Marpesa fane-li: **Tranquila mujer! xD Este amado bishone que es nuestro amado Kai va a ser el de siempre. No creas que se ve a quedar así de adorable jaja xD Solo te dire que pasaran cosas aquí ¿Ok? No te digo más por que te arruino el fic xD ¿Verdad que estuvo bueno lo de SUPQLGSUPDSMS? Simplemente se me ocurrio para decirle eso a la gente que se la pasa diciendo cosas malas a las fanaticas del Yaoi. En fin. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste la continuación n.n

**Nubi: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que mi fic te pareciera original n.n Realmente me costo algo de trabajo pensarlo jeje xD En fin espero que te guste este capitulo.

**ZhenaHik:** Hola chica! Je tanto tiempo sin vernos (Bueno leerlos jaja xD) Que bien que te tomaste tu tiempo para leer esta historia jeje.Mil gracias por tu review amiga. Nos andamos viendo allá en el foro. Saludos a Yuriy de nuevo jeje. Y espero que este capitulo no te desepcione n.n

Hasta el proximo capitulo n.n

Atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora:**

**Jejeje** lamento muchisimo la tardanza enserio. Pero es que estado demasiado ocupada ustedes entenderán ¿Verdad? (La escuela, ella se tiene la culpa u.u Bueno también el hecho de que tengo a dos pequeños niñitos (Además de 13 años los dos ¬¬) que se la viven en la comp. Como yo y para colmo nos turnamos la comp.. Y lo peor de todo es que a mi me toco la mañana ò.ó . y yo tengo escuela ¬¬ Así que no estoy mucho tiempo que se diga) En fin ya estuvo con mis problemas de computadora. Ahora a contestar reviews n.n

**Ashayan Anik: **Bien como ves aquí esta la continuación ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**ZhenaHik: **¡Amiga¡Ah mil gracias por tu review! Espero que este capitulo tampoco te defraude ¿Tú molestar¡No! Para nada. Tu nunca molestas n.n ¿Verdad que Kai es bien despistado? Pero que se le va hacer u.u Y nunca sabras cual va a ser el colmo de los colmos xD. Jeje Mystel dice que gracias que lo andes saludando. Que el igual manda saludos a Yuriy n.n y yo también le mando saludos n.n

**Nadeshiko Ryuugan – Kai x Rei : **Me alegra que te gustara mi fic Nade (¿Puedo decirte así?) Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Koi Aoi:** Me alegra que no te desepsionara el capitulo. Realmente es bueno oírlo. Bueno muchas gracia a ti también por tu review ¡Lo se! Son requete hermosos esos dos ♥.♥ Jajaja ya todo el mundo me dice que Kai es bastante despistado xD y eso que solo es el comienzo. Je tranquila chica pasaran muchas cosas para antes de que sean algo más que amigos (Poco a poco muajaja xD)

**Darckqueen:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado. Si jeje va a tomar un camino BASTANTE interesante xD

**XxChibiHaoxX: **Me alegra que te gustara mi fic. También te agradesco que dejaras review. Si a mi igual me causa gracia que Kai no vea que Rei no es mujer. Pero de no ser así la base principal de mi fic se hiría¡No¿Y no queremos que eso pase verdad? Jejeje de nuevo gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes este capitulo

**Nubi:** Que bueno que te gusto. Gracias a ti también por ti review. ¿Verdad que son muy Hawai (lindo) esos dos juntos? Creo que por eso hice el fic jaja xD Si ya se soy una enferma asalta cunas (crean me. No tengo vergüenza u.u)

**Marpesa Fane-li: **Si lo se. Es que no se me ocurrio que más ponerle a ese capitulo. Quizá este sea un poco más largo. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias igual por dejar un review. Si jeje se que esta muy larga la abreviatura creo que la reducire a SPS (Solo una Persona de tú mismo Sexo) ¿Así esta mejor O.o? Jejeje me tomo tiempo pensarlo xD Pues vere si en este capitulo resuelvo tu duda querida n.n

**Nekot: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review Nekot! Me alegra que tuviera tiempo de leerlo y que allá sido de tu agrado n.n ¿De verdad te parecio cute? Jejeje xD extraño no pensé que me quedara cute jaja. ¡Oh no! Bryan acosara a Zeo ¡No! Pobre Mystel u.u

Mystel¡Alejate de mi cachorro pelilavanda sarnoso! (Ed: ignora eso xD)

**Rei asakura: **Si lo se xD tan solo de pensarlo me da gracia. Gracias por tu review n.n

**Angy B. Mizhuaraa: **Que bien que te gustara la historia n.n La verdad ya nime acuerdocomo rayos fue que salió esto xD Te agradesco que dejaras tu review y espero te guste este capitulo.

Ahora si los dejo de aburrir con tanta palabrería ¡Que inicie el capitulo! (Me senti como director jaja xD)

**Capitulo 3¿Quién es él, Rei?**

Era un nuevo día. El sol estaba radiante. Lleno de hermosas y esponjosas nubes. Muchas de ellas con particulares formas y tamaños. Algunas con forma de lobos. De tortugas. De dragones. Hasta de halcones. Inclusive…

-¡Mira! Esa tiene la forma de un tigre-Exclama con bastante efusividad la pelinegra y señalando aquella nube para que el bicolor la identificara de las otras

-Y esa un Fénix-Menciona el bicolor que al igual que la pelinegra apuntaba su nube.

Si. Era un bello día. Desde muy temprano aquellos dos pequeños niños se habían ido a su lugar secreto solo para observar las nubes. Estaban acostados en el agradable pasto verde y miraban el cielo. Llevaban horas haciendo eso y no estaban aburridos. No mientras uno estuviera junto al otro.

-Kai…-Llamo suavemente la ojí-dorada al bicolor

-¿Si?-Dijo mientras volteaba su cuerpo en el suelo tratando de observar mejor a su amiga.

-¡Demos un paseo!-Pide casi en un tono suplicante.

-Claro. Así podría explorar más sitios de este lugar-Acepta incorporándose ya del suelo.

-Entonces te voy a llevar a un lugar que nadie más conoce-Menciona la pelinegra. Llenando así de suma curiosidad al bicolor. –¡Ven¡Vamos!-

Rei tomo la mano del bicolor y comenzó a conducirlo a aquel lugar que menciono. Kai al sentir el contacto de aquella extremidad de la ojí-dorada con la suya se estremeció. Además de ruborizarse. No se habían tomado de las manos desde aquella vez cuando se hicieron amigos.

Por parte de la pelinegra. Esta sentía una agradable sensación en la palma de su mano. Un calor inexplicable que la hacía sentir bien. Si aquello podía sentir con la simple palma del bicolor ¿Qué se sentiría estar rodeada con sus brazos?... ¡No¿Pero que demonios pensaba? Sacudió su cabeza. No era nada bueno tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

Kai había notado como la pelinegra movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. No decidió no darle importancia. Seguramente algún condenado bicho la estaba molestando. Solo quería dejarse llevar por la agradable sensación que sentía en su mano. Pero esta desapareció en un santiamén haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-¿Ya llegamos?-No pudo evitar el preguntar.

-No. Pero debes cerrar tus ojos desde aquí-Pidió la pelinegra

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto extrañado

-Porque no puedo mostrarte como llegar. Si lo hago dejaría de ser secreto para mi-Explica con un tono divertido y al final le guiña un ojo.

-Pero…-Intentaba inútilmente justificarse el bicolor pero la pelinegra no lo dejo.

-Descuida. Yo no voy a dejar que choques contra algo. Yo voy a ser tus ojos –Dijo dulcemente regalándole una sonrisa al bicolor.

-Esta bien-Acepto no muy convencido

El ojí –escarlata cerró sus ojos. Pensaba siquiera poder entre abrir al menos uno de sus ojos para poder ver, pero sintió como dos suaves manos se posaban en sus parpados. Cabe decir que ante el contacto se estremeció. No pensó que ella fuese hacer tal cosa.

-No oh. Sin trampas-Menciona divertida la china.

Rei empezó a empujar ligeramente al bicolor para que este comenzara a caminar. Pero a Kai le era trabajoso caminar. Caminaba inseguro. En cierta forma tenía miedo de dar tan siquiera un paso más. Pues caminar sin estar seguro de a donde te estas dirigiendo no es muy confiable ni seguro que digamos. Pero ahora sintió que las manos de la pelinegra abandonaron sus ojos para irse a sus manos. Ahora si sentía aquella seguridad que sentía como cuando podía ver su camino.

Como tenía los ojos cerrados, obviamente no podía ver nada. Pero podía sentir un extraño aroma a agua. Como olor a lluvia, pero no era la lluvia. Y fue entonces que escucho el sonido del agua caerse. Era una cascada. Al parecer había muchas cascadas en China.

-¡Ya llegamos! –Escucho Kai el eufórico grito de la pelinegra.

Al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a abrir lentamente sus parpados. La luz del sol no le dejo ver por un momento peroluelo de un rato sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz dejándolo así observar el paisaje.

Era una maravillosa vista la que tenía. Estaba en el punto más alto de una montaña, de la cual podía ver todo. Vio su campamento, el lugar en donde conoció a Rei y las ruinas en las que seguro se encontraba su padre en aquel momento.

- ¿Kai? –Le llamo la pelinegra al notar que el bicolor no decía nada.

- ¡Es hermoso! Nunca creí que aquí hubiera un lugar tan hermoso como este –Exclamo con suma alegría el bicolor dándose la vuelta y sujetando ambas manos de la ojí-dorada.

Rei al sentir de nuevo las suaves manos del ruso se sonrojo, agachando la mirada al instante para que Kai no lo viese. El bicolor al notar lo cercaba que estaba de la pelinegra al igual que Rei se sonrojo desviando la mirada a otro lado y separándose de ella al instante.

-Ah… yo… etto… -Empezaba a balbucear tratando de decir alguna excusa coherente para explicar lo que había echo hace unos momentos, pero nada se le ocurría.

Pero fue una suerte para el ojí-rubí que desde los arbustos saliese una extraña chica de cabellos rosados. Sintió alivio por ello. Pero se preguntaba ¿Qué hacía una chica ahí escondida¿No se suponía que nadie más conocía ese sitio? Acaso… ¿Acaso Rei le mintió¡No! Ella nunca le había mentido. No sería capaz… ¿O sí?

-¡Rei!-Grito con felicidad la niña abrazando desde el cuello a la nombrada.

-¿M-Mao?-Pregunto sorprendida, pues no se esperaba la llegada de su amiga. Menos en su lugar secreto -¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Estuve buscándote todo el día. Pero no te encontré por ninguna lado en la aldea y cuando fui al campo de flores te vi, pero tu estabas con un niño raro así que te seguí-Contesto la pelirosada sin dejar de abrazar en ningún momento a Rei.

¿Escucho bien¿Esa chiquilla rosada se había atrevido a llamarlo raro? Ella no era muy normal que digamos según Kai. Ahora si. Esa niña va a ver que nadie absolutamente nadie puede llamar raro a Kai Hiwatari. Además de que igual no dejaba de abrazar a Rei y eso le molestaba… un momento ¿Estaba acaso molesto solo porque alguien más abraza a su mejor amiga¿Era acaso eso normal?

-Oye tú –Le llamo el ojí-rubí a la rosada apuntándole con el dedo índice de su mano -¿A quien le dices raro? Tú no eres muy normal que digamos –Menciono con sumo despreció y cruzándose de brazos con los parpados cerrados como era su costumbre.

Rei abrió los ojos sorpresivamente al ver como la actitud de Kai cambio drásticamente. Pero podía darse una idea del porque. Digo si a ella igual le dijeran rara por una tipa a la que ni conoces igual se enfadaría.

Por parte de la pelirosada esta al ver la actitud tan altanera del chico frunció el igual el ceño, dejando de abrazar inmediatamente a Rei y acercándose al peliazul.

-Oye ¿Cuál es tu problema? –Pregunto ella con molestia.

-Tú –Contesto con acidez mirándola a los ojos con odio. Prácticamente se podía ver los rayos saliendo de los ojos de ambos.

-Que grosero ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a una chica? –Pregunto indignada

-Así –Contesto indiferente.

-Mj –La pelirosada formo un puchero mostrando su molestia - ¡Grosero! –Le grito y volvió acercarse a Rei.

Mientras que Kai vio eso simplemente bufó indiferente girando su vista asía otro lado. Rei solo miraba como su amigo se enfrentaba contra su amiga. No podía creer lo mal que se llevaba. E incluso no podía creer la actitud de Kai. Se comportaba tan distinto con ella.

-¿Quién es él Rei? –Pregunto con despreció la pelirosada. Sacando así a Rei de sus cavidades.

-¿Eh? –Menciono simplemente. Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos, no le había puesto ni la más mínima atención.

-Que quien es este chico tan molesto –Repitió la pelirosada.

-Ah… Bueno él es… -Estaba apunto de contestarle cuando fue interrumpida por el bicolor.

-Soy Kai Hiwatari –Contesto pasando de largo a la gata roñosa y colocándose justamente detrás de Rei para aprisionarla en un abrazo –Su mejor amigo –Finalizo mostrándole a la rosada una sonrisa arrogante.

La pelirosada solo hizo una mueca de desagrado. No le gusto para nada las palabras del bicolor ¿Su mejor amigo¡¿Cómo?! Ella llevaba tiempo intentando a que la pelinegra la aceptase de ese modo. Pero lo único que había logrado era ser una simple "amiga" y llega este extranjero arrogante y se hace su mejor amigo en quien sabe cuanto tiempo ¡No era justo!

Por su parte Rei estaba sumamente sonrojada por el acto del ruso. El la estaba abrazando ¡La estaba abrazando! Además de que se había hecho referir a él como su mejor amigo. No es que lo creyese o que lo consideraba como tal. Era solo que sabía lo mucho que eso enojaría a su amiga rosada y… ¡Al diablo! Ella estaba a gusto con el chico que la estaba abrazando. Mejor preocuparse después por las consecuencias. No ahora.

-Ahora si no te molesta, queremos estar solos. Shu shu –Habló de repente el bicolor refiriéndose a la pelirosada de que se marchase indicándoselo con un ademán.

-No pienso irme sin Rei. Además soy más grande que tú. YO tengo 7 años –Menciono la pelirosada señalándose ella con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Como detestaba el bicolor aparentar ser más joven.

-Te equivocas niñita –Hizo énfasis de despreció en la última palabra y continuo –Tengo 9 años. Soy más grande que tú –Menciono orgulloso el bicolor.

-¿Eh? –Dijo sorprendida la pelirosada -¡No puedo creerlo! Eres más grande que Rei y eso que él es el más grande en toda la aldea –

--M-Mao –Le llamo tartamudeando la pelinegra. Todavía seguía bajo los nervios que le provocaban el bicolor por su cercanía –C-Creo que será mejor que vuelvas a la aldea. Ahora voy –Le pidió amablemente.

Mao simplemente formo un puchero en su rostro, le dirigió la mirada más fría que pudo al bicolor y comenzó a marcharse. Luego se desquitaría con aquel niño de cabellos bicolor. Mientras Rei rompió el abrazo que compartía con el bicolor para despedirse. Realmente no quería irse pero era lo mejor. Si no le iría peor con Mao y no quería eso. Como tampoco quería romper el abrazo. Se sentía tan bien. Sentir su calor en su cuerpo. Su aliento tan cerca de su oreja… ¡Ah¡De nuevo esos pensamientos!

-Yo… lo siento. Debo irme –Menciono afligida la china. Estaba apunto de irse de no ser porque el bicolor la sujeto del brazo haciéndola voltear para que lo viese.

-¿Es… es por algo que dije? –Pregunto temerario Kai. Temía que por su comportamiento con la rosada ya no quisiese hablarle.

-¡No! No es eso –Se apresuro a decir. No quería que el bicolor sintiese mal por su culpa –Es solo que… debo irme. Lamento que Mao interrumpiese. Nunca creí que llegara a seguirme –Comenzó a disculparse la ojí-dorada con la mirada abajo. No quería ver a los ojos al bicolor.

-Descuida, pero… al menos… ¿Podrías acompañarme hasta el campo de flores? –Pidió amablemente Kai. Solo quería estar un momento más con ella.

La pelinegra pareció pensarlo. Entonces alzo la vista y regalándole una sonrisa al bicolor acepto. Kai tomo la iniciativa y sujeto de la mano a la ojí-dorada. Le gustaba la agradable sensación de tranquilidad que aquella extremidad de la china le causaba. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Nadie le había proporcionado aquello además de su madre.

Rei se sonrojo al sentir la mano del bicolor sujetando la suya. Pero luego de eso solo miraba al bicolor. Noto la bella sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Sus ojos destellaban un brillo nunca antes visto, uno que lo hacía tan especial que hacía ver los ojos color rubí más bello de lo que ya eran. Valió la pena haber aceptado acompañarlo hasta el campo de flores para ver aquello.

-"C-Creo que… me gusta" –Pensó la pelinegra sonrojándose más por aquel pensamiento.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les allá gustado n.n Lamentola tardanza es que ya lo había escrito pero siempre algo me impedía pasarlo a la compu. xD De verdad espero lo allán disfrutado. Y no olviden de dejar su humilde review n.n

**Atte:** _RatekahinashysuKxR_

_**I **__h__**a**__t__**e**__ e__**v**__e__**r**__t__**h**__i__**n**__g __**a**__b__**o**__u__**t**__ y__**o**__u… __**W**__h__**y**__ d__**o**__ I __**l**__o__**v**__e __**y**__o__**u?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:**

Realmente MIL DISCULPAS por la demora. Escribir en una libreta y luego pasarlo a la compu. Es bastante complicado x.x y más cuando luego le cambias cosas n.nU Bueno les dejo de hartar con tanta palabrería, espero les guste n.n

**Capitulo 4: La noticia**

Se sentía triste en ese momento. No quería ver a nadie. Desde aquel día que regreso del lugar secreto de Rei y fue al campamento todo feliz, su padre le revelo algo terrible para él. Había terminado sus investigaciones antes de lo previsto. Su padre y su amigo estaban muy contentos. Lastima que no compartían la felicidad. Él se sentía feliz por su padre, pero había un pequeño inconveniente. Eso significaba que regresaría a Rusia. Y el no quería volver.

China era un hermoso lugar. No quería irse. Y menos si en ese lugar y bello país se encuentra su mejor amiga. La única chica que le hacía sentir extrañas sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. Mucho menos con su madre. Y no quería marcharse sin al menos decírselo.

Además tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. Principalmente con sus emociones. No las entendía del todo. No entendía porque le enojaba que la gata rosa (como él la denominaba) estuviera tan familiarizada con Rei. Le molestaba que la abrazara. Qué le hablara con un inusual tono de voz chirriante e irritante ¡Como la odiaba! Eso era algo que lo confundía por demás. Como igual le confundía el revoloteo en su estomago que sentía cuando estaba cerca de la pelinegra. O cuando se sonrojaba en cuanto la chica le miraba o le regalaba una sonrisa. E igual le extrañaba sentir una inmensa sensación de tranquilidad con su simple tacto ¿Qué era todo eso? Debía averiguarlo antes de marcharse. También debía despedirse, por más que no quisiese.

Susumu por su parte estaba bastante preocupado por su hijo. Desde que habían llegado a China noto un increíble cambio en Kai. Estaba sumamente feliz, alegre. Sonreía más que antes, antes de que falleciese su esposa. Y el día en el que le dijo su grandioso logro de la finalización de su investigación, este no parecía compartir su felicidad con él. Eso le entristecía, pero entonces noto como su pequeño bicolor se acercaba a el con una mirada decidida.

-¿Sucede algo Kai? –

-Papá… -Comenzó a decir el pequeño, más hizo una pausa para tomar aire y proseguir - ¿Cómo sabes cuando estas enamorado? –Soltó finalmente, sonrojándose, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se tratase de eso con respecto alo que sentía por la pelinegra

-Oh Bueno… -Llevo una mano a su mentón, le pareció curioso que su hijo preguntase eso – Pues dicen que hay ciertos "síntomas", primero sientes como un revoloteo de mariposas en el estomago, igual te sientes muy nervioso cuando esa persona esta cerca de ti y lo último es sonrojarte constantemente a su lado –Termino de explicar mientras sonreía divertido -¿Por qué Kai? ¿Acaso sientes algo de eso por alguien de aquí? –

-¡¿Eh?! –La pregunta le desconcertó y termino por sonrojarle más -¡N-No! Para nada, solo… era curiosidad –Dijo esperando a que su padre le creyera, no se sentía listo aún como para decirle acerca de Rei

Susumu claramente había notado el nerviosismo de su hijo en cuanto le hizo la pregunta, pero no siguió preguntándole, esperaba a que el se lo dijese cuando se sintiera preparado.

-Ya veo –Fue lo último que dijo, antes de poner su total atención a su libro de notas

-Etto… -Titubeo el bicolor, aún le costaba creer un poco que le hubiese creído su tan patética mentira –Papá ¿Puedo dar un pase, por favor? Tu sabes… antes de que nos vayamos… -Dijo lo último con un poco de tristeza.

-Claro hijo, pero no te alejes –

Kai sonrió y abrazo a su padre al darle permiso, luego se marcho, esperando a que la pelinegra se encontrase en el lugar de siempre, ahora todo estaba claro para él. Por eso odiaba la cercanía de la gata roñosa con Rei, por eso era el malestar estomacal y los sonrojos constantes, más su nerviosismo, ni que decir de las sensaciones que sentía gracias a ella. Estaba enamorado, más claro como el agua no podía estar.

En cuanto llego al campo de flores miro a todos lados, divisando no muy lejos a Rei, sonrió feliz al haberla encontrado y sin esperar más se acerco a ella. Pero cuando estaba a una distancia considerable de ella, la vio cabizbaja, parecía triste, pero… ¿Por qué?

-Rei… ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto preocupando, sentándose a su lado

La pelinegra en cuanto escucho al voz del bicolor, su expresión cambio completamente, se dio la vuelta, dándose cuenta que ahí estaba realmente. Pero solo para cerciorarse de eso, se le abalanzo abrazándole fuertemente. Lo había extrañado en esos eternos días. Estaba preocupada.

-¿Rei? –Hablo Kai extrañado del comportamiento de su amiga

-L-Lo siento –Se disculpo la chica, separándose –Es solo que… te extrañe y me preocupe por ti –Se excuso de su comportamiento

¿Ella estaba preocupada por él? ¡Torpe! Eso debía haber sido lo último que debías hacer, preocuparla ¡Torpe! ¡Torpe! Seguía regañándose mentalmente

-Perdona que te preocupara, es solo que necesitaba pensar –Se disculpo, mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza, sonriendo tontamente –Pero mira ¡Ya estoy aquí! –

El bicolor al ver como la pelinegra sonrío por su (algo) tonto comentario, sonrío igual. Más al recordar cual fue la razón por la cual la buscaba se entristeció. Rei notó aquel cambio y de nuevo se preocupo. Por lo que se acerco a Kai de nuevo.

-¿Te pasa algo Kai? –Pregunto sin poder evitarlo

Hiwatari simplemente negó con la cabeza y sujeto las pequeñas pero suaves manos de la pelinegra. Ambos tomaron asiento entre las flores y se miraron mutuamente, las orbes doradas de la pelinegra reflejaban preocupación y las rubíes del bicolor tristeza.

-Rei… yo… quiero decirte que… -Comenzó a hablar Kai, pero bajo la mirada, provocando que ciertos mechones cubrieran su mirar. –Mi padre y yo volveremos a Rusia –Al decir eso dos pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus orbes.

Cabe decir que en cuanto Rei escucho aquello y vio las lágrimas del bicolor un nudo en la garganta se le formo y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Iba a llorar ¡¿Y como no hacerlo?! Él se iba. Se iba a un lado lejos de ella ¡De ella que era su única amiga según el bicolor! Eso le partió el alma. Además de que ahora se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos por él. Pero… ¿Estaría bien decírselo? Sabía ella que lo que sentía no era normal.

No era bueno. Sus sentimientos estaban mal. ¡Mal! Ella no era una chica ¡Era un hombre! ¡Un hombre! Y los chicos no se enamoran de otros chicos ¿O si?

-Yo… yo entiendo –Dijo quedamente, suprimiendo las ganas de llorar

-Rei –Le llamo –Hay… hay algo más que quiero decirte –Y eso llamo la atención del pelinegro –En estos días que estado conviviendo contigo… me … me he dado cuenta de algo… de que… de que te quiero más que como una amiga –Confesó finalmente, teniendo un enorme color carmesí en las mejillas

-¿Más que una amiga? –Repitió, igual algo sonrojado –Todo… todo este tiempo ¿Me has creído una niña? –Pregunta seriamente. Kai contesto extrañadamente con un asentimiento de cabeza -¡No soy una niña! Y eso ya te lo había dicho –Exclamo enfadado, frunciendo el ceño mirándole

-Bien Rei… no quería preguntarte por pensar que sería grosero, pero ya no puedo resistirlo ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? –

Se quedo un momento callado ¿Le diría la verdad? ¿Sería ese el momento para hacerlo? Era lo correcto, no iba a poder seguir aparentando que era una niña por siempre. Porque no lo era, era un chico y estaba orgulloso de serlo.

-Kai… Qué… que pensarías de mi…. ¿Si te dijera que soy un chico? –

-¿Eh? –Fue el único sonido que salió de su boca, no sabiendo que decir ante eso -¿Qué intentas decir? Acaso tú…. Tú… -Comenzó a balbucear, Rei simplemente asintió la cabeza a lo que probablemente el bicolor estuviese pensando

-Si. Soy un chico, igual que tú –

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo al respecto. Kai apenas y lo comenzaba asimilar. Tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos de la sorpresa y es que todos esos días había vivido engañado. Luego su vista comenzó a tornearse negra y sentía el cuerpo más ligero. Se estaba desmayando.

-¡Kai! –Grito alarmado el pelinegro. Fue lo último que escucho el bicolor antes de caer en la inconciencia.

No podía ser cierto lo que sus oídos habían escuchado con anterioridad. Rei le dijo que era un chico. Un niño como él. Con la misma anatomía y todo ¿Cómo era posible que un chico como el fuese tan dulce, amable, lindo? ¡No Kai! Ya no puedes seguir con esos pensamientos. No están bien.

Pero… su padre había dicho "Persona especial" Cuando le pregunto sobre enamorarse ¿Será posible que en el amor el genero no importa? ¿Qué un se puede enamorar tanto de una chica como de un chico? ¿Sin que este mal?

-_Kai… Kai despierta_ –Escuchaba una dulce voz a lo lejos. Reconociéndola al instante.

¡Oh al diablo el si estaba bien o no! A él le gustaba Rei y ya ¿Qué importancia tenía su género? Rei podría ser un mutante verde escamoso espacial y aún así lo amaría. Claro, si es que sobrevivía al susto que le daría primero.

Abrió lentamente sus orbes, divisando el acanelado rostro de Rei. Se veía angustiado, pero cuando estiro su mano, logrando tocarle la mejilla al pelinegro, y sonreía, la expresión de Rei cambio, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Kai… -

-Rei… -Susurro quedamente, acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro –Me gustas… -Dijo simplemente, intentando incorporarse del suelo.

Ante la confesión Rei se sonrojo. No pensó que el bicolor le fuese a decir eso ya sabiendo que no era una niña.

-P-Pero Kai… -Intentaba decir algo el oji-ámbar. Pero nada salía de su boca.

-No digas nada Rei –Logro finalmente levantarse del suelo limpiándose la tierra de la ropa –Yo entiendo si no sientes lo mismo –

-¡Pero es que si lo siento! –Exclamo y antes eso se cubrió rápido la boca, sonrojado enormemente –P-Pero… -Comenzó a balbucear con sus manos aún en la boca

Kai se acerco al chino, retirando sus manos de la boca de este, mirándole a los ojos.

-Rei… a mi no me importa si eres una niña, un niño o un extraterrestre chupa cerebro de Marte, me gustas por como eres –

-Kai… -Dijo en un susurro, mirando al bicolor

Los tenía muy cerca su rostro del otro y al darse cuenta de eso, estaban sumamente sonrojados. Kai seguía así, aunque le apenase no quería apartar su mirada de la ámbar y Rei intentaba lo mismo con la rubí.

Ambos ya habían expresado sus sentimientos ¿Y ahora qué? Ninguno de los dos sabía que seguía. Eran inexpertos en el amor. Aunque Kai había visto a sus padres algunas veces darse besos y había preguntado inocentemente que significaba eso. Una muestra de cariño ¿Y si le daba uno a Rei? Pero sentía tanta vergüenza si le preguntaba.

Quien sabe que fue lo que le impulso acercarse un poco más al rostro del pelinegro. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos para no ver lo que haría y con bastante pena beso los labios de Rei. No estaba seguro de cómo se hacía, era su primer beso y no quería parecer un tonto.

Rei por su parte, se quedaba inmóvil, viendo como el bicolor se le acercaba y cuando este finalmente le dio un beso, se sonrojo enormemente. También cerro los ojos, pero el no por vergüenza, si no porque le gusto el contacto y creía que lo disfrutaría más de esa forma.

Cuando ambos sintieron la falta de aire la separación fue inevitable. Ambos tomaban bocanadas de aire, mientras sentían sus caras arder por el sonrojo. Estaba bastante apenados, pero nada arrepentidos, después de todo uno de ellos se iría y jamás volvería a verle.

-Rei… -Volteo a ver al pelinegro, tomándole de ambas manos –Hagamos una promesa –El pelinegro volteo a verle, colocando toda su atención en el bicolor. Intrigado en cual sería su promesa. La cual sin dudarlo cumpliría –Prométeme, que aunque me vaya me esperaras, así sean meses o años… y yo te prometo, que regresare –

Rei guardaba silencio mirando al bicolor. Claro que le esperaría, así fuera más que años, pero le esperaría. Aunque fuese algo tonto, pero ¿Por qué no? El bicolor era alguien ahora especial para él.

-Lo prometo –Hablo finalmente. Y Kai sonrió.

En unos días se iría de ahí. Pero al menos tenía la certeza de que tendría a alguien esperándole en algún lugar, al que juraba por Dios que regresaría. No importase que obstáculo tuviese en su camino, intentaría volver. Se lo había prometido y Kai Hiwatari, era un chico de palabra.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales:**

Espero el capitulo aya sido de su agrado y no olviden dejar sus lindos reviews n.n Ahora a contestar los otros xD

**ZhenaHik:** Tienes razón, andan algo cortos mis capitulos, pero esta vez este es más largo xD ¿Hcaer cositas? Jajaja xD en eso estoy Zhena, eneso estoy, te prometo que intentare que estos dos niños de grandes hagan cositas xD Hasta el proximo capitulo n.n

**Angy B. Mizuhuara:** Gracias por tu review n.n espero que este capitulo te aya gustado

**DitaHiwatariKon666-KxR** Gracias por tu review Nade n.n Ok te dire Nade, se me hace lindo el apodo xD Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

**Zafira Usui:** Rei es hombre amiga, si ya se que en mi ficlo hago refrente a mujer (Eso me duele T.T) Este…cof.. ¿En que iba? A si! Lo quepasa es que en mi fic como que el protagonista es Kai y bueno el no lo sabe (Que menso! xD) y como que doy a ver el punto de vista de Kai en cierto sentido enfermo y desfigurado xD Pero eso se acabo apartir de este CAPIT como lo habrás visto n.n Muchas gracias por tu review y nos vemos en el prox cap

**Marpesa fane-li:** Sakura? Supngo que te refieres a Mao xD digo las dos tiene pelo rosa (Si es que hablamos de la de Naruto xD) y sonirritantes, pero despreocupate amiga ella ya es historia para mi fic, no va a volver a salir, nimencionada xD deberia agradecer de que le di un capi y que la mensionan acá, como sea muchas gracias por el review n.n

**Nubi:** ¡Nubi! Tu siempre tan fiel o ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Eres tan linda, me encantan tus comentarios, muchas gracias de verdad por seguir este fic TwT y si ya se que tenía que venir la cosa rosada de Mao xD pero ya no va a salir (Gracias a Dios!)

**Isis:** Miwis!! Ah! Mil gracias por tu review, espero que este capi te aya gustado n.n Jaja pobre Zeo xD la canción del venado jaja, oh si! Mystel lemanda besos xD, de verdad gracias por tu review miwis, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n

**Rei asakura:** Muchas gracias por tu review n.n ¡Claro que te agregaria! Mira mi MSN es (Pueden agregarme igual las que quieran hablar conmigo xD)

Bien eso es todo ¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!n.n

**Atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR**

**Alias: Ed XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno la verdad es que no soporte como quedo ese capitulo y AFUERZA lo tuve que cambiar, espero este si les agrade y les djeo de aburrir para que lean calmadamente n.n

**Capitulo 5: Al pasar el tiempo (Mejorado)**

_Era un amplio campo verde, bastante lleno de flores y rodeado de muchos árboles aquella zona. En un tronco, se hallaba un pequeño niño sentado, parecía esperar a alguien. Y no consideró reaccionar hasta que vio una sombra a lo lejos. Su forma no se distinguía bien, pero el pequeño niño sentando en el tronco parecía reconocerle. Y se alegro. Una amplía sonrisa se formo en sus labios, cuando aquella sombra se le acerco y se pudo distinguir que era una niña. O eso parecía, a pesar de que su rostro no podía notarse._

_Largos cabellos color azabache. Pequeña y frágil complexión. Vestimenta china que se asimila a un vestido. No había duda alguna, era una niña._

_El pequeño bicolor se levanto del tronco y cuando ambos estuvieron lo bastante cerca uno del otro se tomaron de las manos y se otorgaron un quedo beso. Puro e inocente. De esos en los que no transmitían malas intenciones o malicia alguna._

**x X x**

_La escena ha cambiado drásticamente. Ya no se puede ver el verde pasto y las coloridas flores. Los amplios árboles que estaban a su alrededor han desaparecido por completo. Solo se puede ver al pequeño bicolor de antes subir con pesar su equipaje al automóvil._

_En poco tiempo ya todo estaba listo y el automóvil emprendió camino lejos de ahí. El pequeño bicolor veía con desgano y tristeza todo a su alrededor y su expresión no habría cambiado, de no ser porque la pelinegra a lo lejos apareció en el camino, corriendo atrás del auto, como si quisiese intentarlo alcanzar._

_El bicolor pudo haber saltado del coche sin esfuerzo alguno, pero no lo hizo…. No debía…_

_La pelinegra ya no pudiendo correr más empezó a gritar. Algo que no se podía oír en ese momento. Pero el bicolor pareció escucharlo y contestarle percibiéndose un muy quedo…_

_-Volveré… -_

**¡BEEP!**

El odioso despertador sonó como todas las mañanas, logrando que se levantara del susto. Estaba demasiado absorto en aquel sueño como para despertar minutos antes de que el aparato sonase, como era su costumbre. Ahora estaba completamente bañado en sudor y aturdido. Miro la hora y como se lo esperaba ya eran las siete y quince de la mañana. Ya era tiempo de que se levantara para ir a trabajar.

Con pesar se levanto de su lecho y se dirigió de inmediato al baño. Para darse una de sus matutinas duchas. Aquellas que le ayudaban mucho a despejar su mente de cualquier cosa.

Se retiro la única prenda con la que dormía de noche, que era únicamente sus boxers negros, algo ajustados. Luego se introdujo en la regadera y abrió ambas llaves. Sintiendo al inicio las frías gotas de agua recorrerle el cuerpo, cambiando en poco tiempo a una temperatura más considerable.

¿Qué había sido aquel sueño? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué hacía ya varios días que iba soñando con aquella niña? No lo entendía y aunque al inicio no le daba importancia. Ahora se la daba.

Cerro las llaves de la regadera, tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse, saliendo de la ducha. Emprendió a secar su cabello, mientras se observaba en el espejo del baño.

Hacía ya varios años que dejo de ser aquel inocente e ingenuo niño. Ahora era un joven bien parecido de unos veintiún años. Dueño de una empresa y temido por muchos, gracias a la actitud que le hizo tomar su abuelo.

Ese viejo… Aún podía recordarle. El recuerdo de él seguía presente en su persona. Por más que eso sea lo último que desease. Pero era muy difícil poder olvidarse del vejete para siempre. Aquel mundo al que ahora pertenecía siempre se encargaba de recordarle la inexistentemente presencia de ese anciano.

Todavía podía recordar como fue que termino a parar con él. Era el recuerdo tan fresco, que incluso podría jurar que fue ayer y no hace trece años atrás…

**x X x**

_Él y su padre habían vuelto de un viaje a algunas ruinas en China. Todo iba como de costumbre. Él se quedaba en casa, intento entretenerse con la televisión o cualquier otro aparato eléctrico con el que no tuvo contacto por mucho tiempo. Mientras su padre iba a su trabajo, para enseñarles a sus superiores los nuevos hallazgos que hizo y el resto de su investigación._

_Pero cuando todo parecía ir normal. No fue así. A su padre le asignaron una nueva investigación, una en la cual el había decidido mejor no ir. Ya le habían llevado a una y extrañaba su hogar, aunque este le recordase a su madre y se pusiese triste por ello y aunque sintiese ese sentimiento de soledad y de querer extrañamente volver a China. Decidió de todas formas quedarse. Total, su padre no tardaría en volver dentro de dos semanas._

_Pero jamás volvió…_

_Su abuelo había llegado a la mansión, para anunciarle la trágica noticia y más aún, para anunciarle que desde ese instante su vida le pertenecía._

**x X x**

Hiwatari estaba ahora parado frente al espejo, colocándose la molesta corbata que muy a su pesar debía llevar a su trabajo. Como el nuevo dueño que era al fallecer su abuelo, debía lucir presentable, usando estúpidas corbatas para ello.

No quería seguir recordando sucesos que ya habían quedado en el pasado para el. Que creía no era importante recordar, así que ya arreglado, fue a la sala, donde tomo su portafolio y salió de inmediato por la puerta principal, para ir de inmediato a su oficina. Mejor si distraía su mente con cuentas bancarias y esas cosas.

Pero mientras eso ocurría. Todavía seguía pensando en su abuelo y el día en que se entero de la muerte de su padre…

_-Papá… -_

**x X x**

_-Papá… Papá no puede… no pude –Comienza a derramar lagrimas de sus ojos_

_Muy ajeno a lo que un anciano o abuelo normal haría, este se acerco a su nieto, propinándole una fuerte bofetada. Logrando así que el pequeño bicolor dejase de llorar y quedase bastante aturdido._

_-Si esta muerto y ahora como tu nuevo tutor, te prohíbo llorar. Nosotros los Hiwatari no demostramos nuestras emociones, ni frente a uno de nosotros –Exclamaba con suma frialdad el anciano._

**x X x**

-Y me enseñaste bien abuelo… Me enseñaste bien… -Sonrío con ironía, perdiendo la vista en el panorama de afuera.

Finalmente llego a la empresa. Bajó de la limusina casi con prisa y sin saludar a alguien verbalmente, fue pronto a su oficina, encerrándose en esta y comenzar a trabajar. Además de intentar repeler los recuerdos que estaban llegando más de lo normal, quería alejar su mente de ese sueño.

Pero el universo parecía conspirar en su contra. Porque tan solo sujeto un par de papeles al sentarse en su sillón, notó en su escritorio una vieja foto de él, de pequeño estando abrazado con su padre.

Ni siquiera podía recordar hace cuanto se había tomado esa foto. O en donde.

Dejo los papeles de nuevo en el escritorio y sujeto el marco que contenía la foto. Mirándola. Por un momento la nostalgia le embargo. Pero esta desapareció. Hay enseñanzas que jamás se olvidan. En especial la de su abuelo y los sentimientos.

-_Señor Hiwatari, tiene una llamada en la línea 2_ –La voz de su secretaria Sasha, le sacó de sus divagaciones

-Enseguida la tomo –Le contesto a la mujer. Activando el altavoz para oír a quien le había llamado

_-¿Señor Hiwatari? Soy yo su asistente Petroski, quería informarle que mañana temprano tiene una reunión con negociadores e inversionistas de China. Quieren discutir con usted acerca de una propuesta para colocar una cede nuestra en su país. Le envió el resto de la información por fax, Señor_ –

-Hm. Bien –Sin decir nada más colgó. Recibiendo casi de inmediato un mensaje del fax.

Extendió su mano para sostener esos nuevos papeles y echarles una hojeada. Ya en la noche lo leería como se debe.

-Rei Kon… -Pronuncio el nombre de uno de los negociantes en voz alta. Extrañamente sentía haber oído ese nombre ya antes. ¿Pero en dónde?

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales:**

¡Por fin! Finalmente quedo este capitulo como debía ser n0n! ¿Y? ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Esta mejor este ¿Verdad? Bueno espero me dejen su humilde review y ahora les copenzo igual dandoles el siguiente capitulo después de este n.n

**atte: Ed**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas:**

¡Hola! finalmente les traigo este capitulo, no diré más para que puedan leer en paz n0n!

**Capitulo 6: Ya no soy el mismo**

Nueve y media de la mañana. Ya llevaban una hora y treinta minutos de retraso para iniciar aquella junta. Y el reconocido e impotente Kai Hiwatari no había llegado. La impaciencia ya podía sentirse en la habitación.

-Señor Kon tenemos más cosas que hacer, que estar esperando a ese tal Hiwatari –Le decía su secretario al pelinegro, el negociante primordial

El pelinegro pareció ignorar a su secretario y en cambio miraba con seriedad al de Hiwatari, que estaba nervioso y se preguntaba en donde podría encontrarse su jefe en esos momentos.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo piensa tenernos esperándole el joven Hiwatari, señor Pretroski? –Pregunto educada y calmadamente el pelinegro.

El hombre al ver que toda la atención recaía en su persona comenzó a sudor frío. No sabía que contestar. Inclusive a él se le hacía extraño que el joven Hiwatari no estuviese ya ahí cerrando el trato o desechándolo como era su costumbre.

-Ya nada, joven Kon –Se oyó una voz viniendo de donde esta la puerta.

Todos los negociantes de china y el señor Petroski voltearon a ver a la puerta. Viendo que el que hablaba era el mismísimo Kai Hiwatari en persona. Este con altivez se dirigió a su asiento, colocando su portafolio en la mesa y abriéndolo, sacando de el unos cuantos papeles.

-Así que joven Kon… ¿A que se debe su interés en mi compañía para que coloquemos una cede en su país? –Pregunto directamente el bicolor

Pero el pelinegro no contesto de inmediato. Y es que estaba demasiado deslumbrado con su persona. Hacía ya varios años que no lo había visto y no había cambiado casi en nada. Su cabello, sus ojos, su tez blanca… Aunque tenía algunas cosas nuevas como ese porte de elegancia y altivez. La voz grave y varonil. Esa seguridad en si mismo. Algunas cosas que no le vio de niño. Pero que de adulto le quedaban bastante bien.

-¿Joven Kon? –Elevo una ceja en señal de extrañeza el bicolor al verse ignorado

-¿Perdón? –Salió de sus pensamientos cuando su secretario le movió ligeramente. Ni se había percatado de cuando Hiwatari le estaba hablando y no le prestaba atención –Disculpe, no le oí –

Hiwatari simplemente bufo por esa respuesta. Pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Solo por esa vez. Y es que era un acto de disculpa, ante su retraso. Pero todo fue por culpa de ese estúpido sueño que estaba teniendo y que cada vez le iba revelando de poco en poco como era aquella niña. Al menos sabía ahora que poseía ojos dorados.

-"_Ojos muy poco comunes…"_ –Pensó. Hablando después para repetir su pregunta –Dije ¿Qué cual es su intereses en mi compañía, que le envía aquí a Rusia a solicitar una cede en su país? –

-Vera joven Hiwatari. China es un lugar que esta creciendo poco a poco, lentamente eso es cierto, pero crecemos. Y mi objetivo es hacerlo crecer un poco más rápido de lo normal. Y al colocar una cede suya en mi país podría lograrlo. Usted es dueño de muchas fábricas, hospitales y empresas de exportación y transacción. Creemos mis abogados y colegas aquí presentes, que podría ayudarnos a lograr ese objetivo –

-Cierto, podría… pero hay algo que olvida, joven Kon –Sonríe de lado –En este país y en el mundo, nada se da gratis –Cambio su expresión a una un poco más seria.

-Lo sé y es por eso que le otorgamos… -Sus abogados y negociantes se acercan al secretario de Hiwatari y le muestran varios portafolios que al abrirlos vieron su contenido. –Eso –

-Dinero Ruso… -Menciono sorprendido el Señor Petroski, tomando uno de los billetes y mirándolo. Cerciorándose de que sea genuino.

Hiwatari volteo a ver a su secretario que tenía una clara expresión de que los billetes eran verdaderos y que además eran de una enorme cantidad. Eso mostraba que los chinos iban en serio. Y que sería estúpido de su parte rechazar esa oferta. Pero aún no entendía del todo cual era el plan de esos extranjeros.

-Entonces joven Hiwatari –El pelinegro se levanta, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio -¿Acepta? –

El bicolor alzo la mirada para mirarle a los ojos. Dándose cuenta de algo. De sus facciones casi felinas. De su largo cabello azabache. Y los penetrantes ojos dorados que ahora le miraban. Sintió algo extraño en su interior y más aún que conocía a ese chico. Pero imposible. La única persona a la que había visto con esas características era…

-Esa niña… -Había murmurando sin su consentimiento. Logrando solamente que el pelinegro frente suyo le mirase con extrañeza.

-¿Perdón? –

Agito su cabeza. Ese no era momento de estar pensando en esas idioteces. Estaba trabajando ene se momento.

-Nada… lo que quería decir, era que debo pensarlo joven Kon –Logro volver a recuperar su seriedad y tranquilidad.

-Entiendo, debe pensarlo bien –Ante eso los abogados y negociantes chinos cerraron los maletines y se colocaron atrás del chino –Nos estaremos viendo joven Hiwatari –Hizo una reverencia antes de despedirse, comenzando a caminar a la puerta.

El oji-escarlata miro al pelinegro. Cada vez se le figuraba más a la pelinegra de su sueño. Pero era imposible, la de su sueño era una mujer, este era un hombre. No podría confundir una mujer con un hombre. Era absurdo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había quedado solo en la habitación. Miro a todas partes y ni siquiera su secretario estaba ahí. Así que se dio la libertad de desparramarse en su escritorio, reflexionando sus extraños pensamientos.

Estaba algo aturdido con el hecho de que relacionase ese tal Rei Kon, con la niña de sus sueños.

-Necesito un psicólogo –Se llevo una de sus manos a la cara.

Primero su retraso y ahora eso ¿Qué más seguía?

-¿Qué es eso? –Miro al frente de la mesa. Justamente en donde estaba sentado antes el pelinegro, había un pequeño papel.

Se paro de su lugar y fue para coger el papel. Al abrirlo se llevo una enorme sorpresa.

_"Rompiste la promesa…"_

Fue todo lo que decía la nota, miro incluso atrás del papel para ver si no había algo más. Pero nada. Todo estaba en blanco.

-¿Qué promesa? –Fue todo lo que pensó en voz alta

Volvió a doblar el papel y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su saco. Tomo su maletín y salió finalmente de la sala de conferencias. Aunque ese día sabía que tenía mucho trabajo y más aún por su retraso, no le importo y fue directamente a la salida, siendo esperado ahí por su chofer y la limosina. Con lo que no contaba era que el pelinegro de hace momentos, le esperaría igual.

-¿Tan temprano acaba su trabajo joven Hiwatari? –Le pregunta de manera educada y con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

-No siempre joven Kon –Le miro con algo de irritación. La idea original era intentar no pensar en ese sujeto.

El chino camino lentamente al bicolor y acercando su rostro al del otro, le susurro al oído.

-_Rompiste la promesa… Kai…_ -

El bicolor abrió enormemente los ojos y para cuando pudo reaccionar el pelinegro ya le había pasado de largo.

-Nos estaremos viendo, joven Hiwatari… -Le sonrío con los parpados cerrado y se dio la vuelta, siendo ahora el quien fuese a su limosina.

El bicolor le miro con los ojos entrecerrados ¿De que promesa estaba hablando el pelinegro? ¿Por qué le dejo esa nota con el mismo mensaje? Muchas dudas comenzaban a invadir su cabeza.

-¿Señor Hiwatari? –Oyó la voz de su chofer llamarle y se giro para verle

-Mansión Hiwatari –Se adentro al automóvil rápidamente, ni siquiera dándole oportunidad al chofer de que le cerrase la puerta, porque ya lo había hecho.

En pocos minutos el chofer se adentro al vehículo y emprendió marcha rumbo a la mansión del bicolor. Quien este estaba sentado de piernas abiertas, moviendo inquisitivamente sus dedos y mirando hacia la ventana. Intentando comprender todo ese embrollo.

-"_Es una completa tontería…"_ –Pensó, metiendo su mano al bolsillo de su saco, encontrando no solo la nota que encontró en la sala de conferencias, si no una nueva. La cual abrió para leerla.

_"Llama a este número, cuando quieras hablar_

_ –Rei…"_

Giro el papel y ahí estaba el número del que hablaba.

-¿Quién eres realmente Kon? –Pensó en voz alta, entrecerrando los ojos, mirando la nota.

**_Continuara…_**

**Notas finales:**

Lamento enormemente la tardanza de este capitulo!! Estaba planeado dárselos cuando les mande la corrección del capitulo 5, pero uff me interrumpían demasiado acá en mi casa. Uno ya no tiene privacidad aquí u.ú! En fin, espero les haya gustado 8seguro que si, porque finalmente ya se dieron un encuentro estos dos, lo que algunas me pedían ya de una buena vez jaja XDD!) Gracias por leer, gracias a las que mandan reviews y enormemente más gracias a las que se toman la molestia de mandarme su humilde review –Insertar iconito de ojitos llorosos y agradecidos– (xD)

**Atte: Ed**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas:**

Jaja sorprendentemente esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar xD milagro de Ra jaja. En fin, no les hago largo el cuento. Solo que si **AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE** a las que mandaron review, siempre me motivan a continuar rápido (o presionan mejor dicho jaja xD) En fin, espero les guste este capitulo y de verdad espero poder apurarme más n.n (Aprovechare que ando de vacas oxo) Sin más, a leer n0n!

**Capitulo 7: Encuentro**

Miraba fijamente aquel pequeño trozo de papel. Moviendo con insistencia sus dedos contra la madera de su escritorio, debatiéndose entre hablarle o no. No sabía que tramaba aquel chino y aunque usualmente no le seria irrelevante, lo era ahora. Tenía curiosidad de ver cuanto sabía el pelinegro de él. Que al parecer era bastante.

Ciertamente no recordaba muchas cosas de su infancia y quizá se deba por culpa de su abuelo. No lo sabía. Pero nunca antes le había parecido importante recordar. Más ahora parecía fundamental.

Sin más, cogió el teléfono y marco el número escrito en la tarjeta. Esperando a que del otro lado contestasen.

_-¿Bueno?..._ -

Más al oír la fina y delicada voz del pelinegro, colgó. Su cuerpo reaccionó impulsivamente, forzándole hacer tal cosa. Tal vez por miedo. No. Miedo no. Eso era ridículo. Él era Kai Hiwatari ¿Cómo iba tenerle miedo a un crío? Pero cual fuese el motivo, había hecho una estupidez.

Volvió a coger el teléfono. Marcando por segunda vez. Esperando. Moviendo con impaciencia los dedos sobre el escritorio.

-_¿Bueno? _-Se volvía a oír la afable voz del pelinegro, solo que esta vez, no había sonado de aquel modo.

Se quedo por un momento en silencio no sabiendo que decir. Y no pareció reaccionar, hasta que oyó de nuevo la voz del chino.

-_¿Bueno? _-

-Soy yo... -Fue lo más inteligente que se le pudo ocurrir en aquel instante

-_Joven Kai... por un momento llegue a creer que no hablaría... _-

-Dejémonos de estereotipos Kon ¿Qué es lo que realmente busca de mí? -Ahora él era el enfadado. Pues todo ese asunto ya le estaba crispando los nervios y la poca paciencia que poseía.

-_Debería calmarse... _-El bicolor al oír aquello afilo la mirada.

-Se me agota la paciencia Kon y crea me que es poca -

-_De acuerdo, le diré que busco de usted _-El mal humor de Hiwatari pareció apaciguarse un poco ante aquella respuesta -_Pero no aquí... Veámonos mañana en la tarde, en la cafetería cerca de su trabajo. Intente ir lo menos formal posible, por favor _-Sin decir más, colgó.

Hiwatari volvió a colocar el teléfono en su lugar. Observándolo con suma molestia. Soltando un golpe contra el escritorio del coraje que le embargaba. Estaba jugando con él y eso no le gustaba. Detestaba no llevar el control y en una situación como esa, era todavía peor.

**x X x**

_Corría con todas sus fuerzas. Como si algo le persiguiera. Y aunque estuviera corriendo en plena ventisca, no le importaba. Sabía que tenía que correr. No podía parar. Pero al correr tan desesperadamente no se fijo que al frente había una rama saltada, tropezando con ella y cayendo boca abajo al suelo._

_Su rostro entero podía sentir los helados copos de nieve congelándole de sobre manera. Utilizo sus manos como apoyo para levantarse, pero no pudo. Al parecer su pierna se había torcido. Y con temor en los ojos miro hacía atrás. _

_En cualquier momento notaran su ausencia. Le buscaran y reprenderán por su huída. Ya había vivido los castigos en aquel lugar, tal vez eran inhumanos, pero él era un niño y no podía hacer nada como tal._

_Volvió acostar la cabeza en la nieve. Sentía mucho dolor en la pierna. El frío calarle los huesos y los parpados pesados. Seguramente se estaba desmayado. Había corrido con todas sus fuerzas y energías, las últimas que le quedaban. Ya que no había probado bocado alguno desde hace tres días._

Abrió con pesadez los ojos. Confundido y aturdido por aquel sueño ¿Ahora que era eso? ¿Otro vago recuerdo? ¿O solo otro juego de su mente? Sin saberlo realmente se levanto, volteado a ver su reloj. Era de madrugada, aún faltaba mucho para ir a su trabajo y el sueño al parecer no le iba a volver esa noche. Sin más se levanto de la cama, yendo al baño.

Ahí se paro frente al espejo. Miro las recientes ojeras que le estaban saliendo. Estos últimos días no había podido coger bien el sueño y eso era un problema. Cada vez se agotaba más y su cuerpo reclamaba por descanso.

Se lavo la cara y aún se miro en el espejo. Cubriéndose con una mano el ojo derecho. Una imagen le había llegado a su mente de un flechazo. El bastante demacrado y golpeado, con algunos vendajes ya descolocados. Volvía a poner su mano en el lavabo y agito la cabeza. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. Más explicación no había. Primero esa niña y ahora él huyendo de algo en sus sueños. Iba de mal en peor.

-¡Maldición! -Grito con enfadado. Tendría las respuestas a todo eso si su infeliz abuelo no hubiera fallecido -Te lo llevaste todo a la tumba ¿No abuelo? -Espeto con suma frialdad e ira.

**x X x**

-¿Acaso paso una mala noche señor Hiwatari? -Le preguntaba con preocupación su secretaria.

Hiwatari con el mal humor que poseía, no le contesto. Yendo de inmediato a su oficina y aporreando la puerta al entrar. Iba a pasar pro las próximas horas ahí. Y si estaba de humor continuaría con su trabajo que ahora parecía acumularse. Pero era poco probable con ese genio que tenía.

Lo peor para su suerte es que ese día tenía que reunirse con ese chino. Ahora que lo pensaba bien fue algo estúpido de su parte haber accedido tan rápido a sus términos. ¿Quién era ese pelinegro para establecerle órdenes? Nadie. Al menos no para Kai Hiwatari.

-Me sorprende que aún no haya ido al psicólogo -Pensó en voz alta y con fastidio.

Apoyo su codo en el escritorio y recargo su mejilla en su mano, haciendo más notorio la fastidies que sentía. Concentro su atención en un punto muerto de la puerta. Dejado divagar a su mente. Sintiendo ahora como los parpados se cerraban. Al parecer el sueño volvía a él.

_¡No! ¡Por favor!... ¡P-Pare!..._

Abrió rápidamente los ojos. Sintiendo su frente sudar. Oír su propia voz de cuando era pequeño, siendo dicha con ese tono de ¿Suplica? ¿Terror? Como fuese. No había sido grato.

_-"¿Qué habrá ocurrido en mi infancia?"_ -Se pregunto a si mismo

**x X x**

No llevaba mucho tiempo esperando. Tal vez una hora o dos. No mucho según él. Pero la verdad ya empezaba a pensar que no vendría. Y eso le preocupo. Tal vez le esperaría unos minutos más. O era mejor irse ya de una vez ¿Para que seguir haciéndose ilusión?

-Para qué me engaño... el no va a venir -Murmuro para si, clavando la vista en el café

-Lamento la tardanza -Oyó la voz de Hiwatari y por un momento creyó que era invento de su cerebro, a excepción de que cuando elevo la vista y le vio, se convenció en seguida.

-Torpe, te dije que vinieses lo menos formal -Forma un puchero, diciéndole aquello de manera divertida al ver que el bicolor había llegado con traje.

-Hmf -Bufó con fastidió -Vengo del trabajo, no tenía tiempo de cambiarme -Se excuso, la verdad había sido por no haber dormido bien y de lo cansado que estaba, termino durmiendo en su escritorio - ¿Para que me querías aquí? -Pregunto sin rodeos

-La verdad no creía que vendrías, así que no tenía algo preparado en concreto, pero ya que estas aquí ¿Quieres hablar? -Su voz sonaba bastante jovial. Muy distinto al joven empresario que conoció en la sala de conferencia y fuera de su trabajo.

-¿Hablar de qué? -Cerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos, recargándose en su silla

-Ahh... pues... ¿De cómo te ha ido? Aunque yo veo que bien -Ríe nervioso con una gotita de sudor frió descendiendo de su frente

-Hmf -Bufa con fastidió -Vamos al grano Kon ¿Qué quieres de mí? -

-Deberías pedir algo -Ignora olímpicamente su pregunta

-Sin juegos Kon -Afila su mirada. El pelinegro suspiro con fastidio

-¿No podemos pasar un día normal y corriente, juntos, sin que actúes con ese carácter? -

-Perdóneme por no ser una marioneta fácil de manejar. Yo no hago nada, hasta que me conteste -Se cruzo de brazos, recargándose en su Silla

-Mm.. a ver lo que quiero... -Mira al techo, como si ahí estuviese la respuesta -Creí que eras listo Kai, pero veo que me equivoque. Pensé igual que era obvio lo que quería, pero veo que no o al menos no para ti. Pues veras -Ahora miraba al bicolor -Te quiero a ti -Le sonríe, cerrando los parpados

Hiwatari se le quedo observando con extrañeza ¿Era una broma verdad? ¡Por favor! Imposible que ese chico con rasgos felinos, muy similares ahora que se fijaba al de la niña de su sueño, le pida eso. Al menos en el sentido en que lo pensó.

-¿Me quieres tomar el pelo o qué? -

-No, es la verdad, te quiero a ti. Eso y también venir a reclamarte por la promesa que no cumpliste -Vuelve a formar un puchero

Aquello agoto con su paciencia. Ya estaba harto ¿Qué estúpida promesa? ¿Qué idioteces le decía? ¿Por qué le hablaba de cosas que se supone debería entender, pero que no era así? ¿Por qué le hablaba como si le conociese de toda la vida? Y más aún ¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver ese estúpido parecido entre ese mocoso y la niña de sus sueños?! Todo eso apestaba.

-De acuerdo. Intente ser paciente con todo este asunto. Pero ¡Ya me harte! ¿De que diablos me hablas? ¿Y por qué me hablas como si realmente me conocieses? Nunca jamás en la vida te he visto. Te lo diré solo una vez Kon. Olvídate de una alianza con mi compañía. Esto se acabo -

Se levanto de su lugar, cabreado. Al diablo con todo. Por el todo ese asunto podía irse a la mierda. Eran puras tonterías. Cosas que solo le estaban arruinando la vida y la mente por ese momento. No a dormido, trabajado, estar un solo momento en paz.

-Oye Kai... ¡Kai! -Se levanto igual el pelinegro de su sitio, dejando un par de billetes en la mesa, mientras iba tras el bicolor -Kai... Oye, esperarme -

-¡Aléjate! ¡Déjame solo! -Acelero el paso. Saliendo del lugar.

-¡Kai! -Corrió un poco, tomándole del brazo, logrando detenerle.

-¡Suéltame! -Hace un forcejeo el bicolor, logrando soltarse

-Kai... Kai escúchame por favor -

-No tengo nada que escuchar. Lee mis labios. V-E-T-E -Estaba por voltearse para intentar irse, pero el pelinegro se lo impedía -¡Te dije que me soltaras! -Intentaba zafarse

-¡Tu no entiendes Kai! ¿Por qué no me recuerdas?-

-¡Nunca te he visto! -

-¡Claro que sí! -Suelta a Kai, mirándole fijamente. Ahora él estaba enfadado ¿Cómo pudo olvidarle? ¡Y el esperándole todos estos años!

Los ojos escarlata se cruzaron con los dorados. Ambos se miraban con frustración. Uno con rabia e impotencia y el otro con ira y frustración. Ninguno de los dos quería apartar la mirada, aunque la dorada se estaba viendo muy intimidada por la escarlata, pero aun así le hacía frente.

-¿No recuerdas nuestro escondite de niños? -El bicolor aún remiraba con impotencia y rabia -O... -Mete una mano a su pantalón, sacando de el una envoltura, que se veía bastante vieja -¿Recuerdas esto? -

Hiwatari extendió el brazo para tomarlo y mirarlo detenidamente. No le había engañado su vista, esa era la envoltura de las barras energéticas que tanto le encantaban de niño. Su padre siempre se las compraba y la llevaba a todos los viajes a los que iba, sabiendo lo muy melindroso que era para comer comida nueva y más de otro país o estado.

-¿D-Donde has conseguido esto? -Seguía viendo la envoltura. No podía creer que la estuviese sostenido, no después de tantos años.

-Tú me la diste... Bueno no precisamente, me invitaste de tu barra y yo tome la envoltura para tirarla luego, pero nunca lo hice... -Le explico al bicolor, al principio lo decía de forma alegre y poco en poco el tono de su voz bajo de tono -

El bicolor miro por un momento más la envoltura, después cerro su mano en la cual estaba ese trozo de papel. Reprimiendo de esa manera las inmensas ganas que estaba teniendo por llorar. Pero ni una sola lágrima salió de sus ojos. Hacía mucho que no lloraba y por lo tanto ya no le era tan fácil. Luego de que se calmo, le devolvió la envoltura al chino, sujetándole luego con firmeza el brazo, arrastrándole. Ni tiempo le había dado al pelinegro de reaccionar

-¡Kai!... Agh... ¿A dónde me llevas? -

-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no entiendo y tú vas a explicármelas -

**_Continuara..._**

**Notas finales**

Wiii ya acabe este cap n0n...lo se algo chico u.ù pero si ponía más me quedo sin cap 8 xD en fin, espeor le shaya gustado. MIL GRACIAS a todas las que me mandan reviews, de verdad, gracias! Que lindas -insertar iconito lloron- Bueno... me voy n0n y no olviden mandarme su humilde review xD

**Atte: Ed n0n**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas:**

Am… solo lean xDu

**Capitulo 8: Reviviendo el pasado**

Hiwatari sin la menor sutileza posible, metió a la fuerza al pelinegro a su limosina, subiendo luego él y exigiéndole a su chofer que lo llevase a la mansión. Rei apenas estaba percatándose de donde estaba en ese momento. Todo había sido demasiado rápido.

-Kon –

Escucho que le llamaban y ya menos aturdido, voltea a ver al bicolor, quien tenía una expresión demasiado seria.

-¿Cuánto es exactamente lo que sabes de mí? –

-No mucho –Contesto, sintiéndose verdaderamente intimidado con la mirada, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo.

-¿Al menos podrías empezar contándome como me conociste? –

Kon pareció agachar un poco la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente, recordando aquel pequeño niño que conoció en su natal China hace ya varios años, le traía aquello buenos recuerdos. Le era un poco difícil creer que ese pequeño del que se enamoro se haya convertido en ese hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Yo me estaba refugiando de una chica, Mao, talvez no la recuerdes, pero no te agradaba. En fin, me escondía de ella…

**x X Flash Back X x**

_-¡Rei! ¡Rei! __¿Dónde estás?__ –_

_En ese momento el pelinegro estaba refugiado entre unos arbustos, mirando como la pelirosada se marchaba y pasaba de largo de él, no notándole para su suerte. Cuando la chica estaba ya bastante lejos de él, se alejo de los arbustos, buscando un sitio un poco más amplio._

_Sin darse cuenta había llegado a un lugar rodeado de árboles y de muchas, muchas flores. Admiraba los colores de estas. Sintiéndose relajado de haber logrado esconderse de su amiga._

_-Aquí estoy a salvo –Suspiro. Tranquilo._

_Pero de repente y sin darse cuenta, sintió que alguien choco con él, tumbándole al suelo. Abrió los ojos mirando al causante de ello. Notando que había sido un niño quien se veía bastante extraño, comenzando por la piel._

_-¡Oye! –Exclamo el pelinegro, levantándose rápido, mirando como había captado la atención del extraño niño._

_-¿Uh? –_

_-¡Deberías de fijarte por donde vas! –Le reprocho, ya que por su culpa había caído._

_-¡Hey! Fue un accidente –Escucho que le dijera el otro niño, quien también se levanto._

_Por la manera en que le había dicho aquello, creyó que iba a golpearle, por eso se había puesto en guardia, esperando el golpe, más este nunca llego. Lo que le causo extrañeza, pero más la mirada desorbitada que tenía y que parecía analizarlo. Lo que le incomodo un poco._

_-¿Qué tanto me ves? –Más no recibió contestación alguna –Como sea, me debes una disculpa –Y de nuevo no recibió contestación -¡Hola! ¡Yuju! Tierra llamando al chico extraño ¡Oye ponme atención cuando te estoy gritando! –Dijo exasperado._

_-¿Eh? –Aquella falta de atención que le daba el otro, le empezaba a exasperar un poco, pero solo respiro hondamente para calmarse. _

_-Mm. Dije que me debes una disculpa. No pienso irme de aquí hasta que me la des. Así que ¿Qué esperas? –_

_Pero el bicolor muy lejos de disculparse, comenzó a reírse, lo que le enfado más._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Dice con el ceño fruncido._

_-Jajaja… es que… es que… jajaja… ya… ya me calme…ja… Mira, puedes esperar aquí todo lo que quieras niñita. Yo no pienso disculparme por nada. Fue un accidente ya te lo dije –_

_Había dicho eso con tanta altanería, que incluso le sonó a prepotencia, lo que también le molestaba. Pero no era eso lo que realmente le enfadada. Ni tampoco que no se disculpara. Más bien era el hecho de que lo hubiese confundido con una chica ¿Quién se creía para llamar a Rei Kon una niña?_

_-¡No soy una niña! –Exclamo enfadado_

**x X Fin del Flash Black X x**

-No soy una niña… -Había vuelto a decir el pelinegro, pero como en un susurro.

Algo dentro del bicolor se había movido al escuchar esas palabras. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y entrecerró un poco los ojos. Viniendo a su cabeza fugazmente algo que creía el había dicho, porque era su voz la que resonaba en su cabeza.

"_Rei… a mi no me importa si eres una niña, un niño o un extraterrestre chupa cerebro de Marte, me gustas por como eres"_

Al recordar eso, agita ligeramente su cabeza. Imposible que el haya dicho eso. Pero también estaba ahora algo aturdido. Eso quería decir que todos esos sueños que había tenido, con la niña de ojos ámbar, besándose, abrazándose, en realidad habían sido con Kon. Con un hombre.

-¿Kai? –Le había llamado el pelinegro, al notar la palidez de su rostro y no pudo evitar acercarse a este.

Apenas Hiwatari se estaba recuperando de esa impresión que tuvo de pensar que ya se había besado con un hombre y a tan corta edad. Cuando abrió los ojos, noto el rostro del pelinegro muy cerca del suyo e iba a separarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Parecía querer cortar esa distancia y Rei lo intuía, ya que este entrecerró los ojos, acercándose más. Sus labios estaban ya casi rozándose.

-Hemos llegado joven Hiwatari –Le había anunciado su chofer al bicolor.

Kon se alejo rápidamente de Kai, ruborizado y muy apenado por lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Kai por otro lado no estaba muy distinto al pelinegro. Estaba igual de ruborizado que él, desconcertado igual, confundido y por alguna extraña razón, con algo insólito dentro de él, como si le hubiera gustado que mejor su chofer no hubiese abiertos la boca, solo para ver que habría ocurrido entre él y Kon.

Sin decir una sola palabra, salió de la limosina, siendo seguido por el pelinegro, quien este se impresionó mucho al ver en donde vivía el bicolor. Un amplió jardín y una enorme casa. Pero no pudo seguir admirando su alrededor porque el bicolor seguía caminando y considerando que aquel lugar era muy grande, podría extraviarse, así que debía seguir a Hiwatari, para evitar eso.

**x X x**

Ahora estaban ambos en el despacho de Hiwatari y ninguno se miraba a los ojo. El silencio entre ambos era bastante pesado, más por lo que había sucedido minutos antes que por otra cosa. Pero fue el mismo bicolor quien decidió quebrar aquel insoportable silencio.

-¿Qué más? –

-¿Disculpa? –

-¿Qué más sabes de mí? –

Rei volteó a verle e intentaba recordar más sucesos, alguna cosa importante que ayudase al bicolor a recordarle. Pero es entonces cuando se percata de algo ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hubiese notado antes? ¿Tenía Hiwatari esas marcas en la mejilla cuando lo conoció? No, siempre estaban blancas ¿Entonces hace cuanto tiempo que tiene esos triángulos azules?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Kai? –Pregunto al tímido el chino

-Creí que sería yo el de las preguntas –Menciono algo frío -¿Qué vas a preguntar? –

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que tienes esas marcas en la cara? –

Hiwatari por inercia se llevo una mano a la cara. Tocando sus mejillas y al mismo tiempo tocando aquellos triángulos azules que tenía. Ciertamente no estaba muy seguro de cómo fue que se creo aquellas marcas. Tenía vagos recuerdos, como en su niñez.

-No lo se –Contesto simplemente el bicolor -¿Algo más? –

Rei se había quedado viendo esas marcas y el bicolor lo notó, así que desvió un poco el rostro, cubriéndose con una mano su mejilla.

-No me mires de ese modo –

-Lo siento –Desvía un poco la mirada, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Es mi turno de preguntar –Mira seriamente al chino –Porque todo este tiempo me has dicho algo sobre una promesa ¿Cuál promesa? –

-Una que me hiciste antes de irte, fue incluso idea tuya, dijiste "_Prométeme que aunque me vaya me esperaras, así sea meses o años… y yo te prometo que regresare…" _–Sus ambarinas orbes reflejaban tristeza al terminar de decir aquello –Pero tú nunca regresaste y por más que te espere no volviste –Mueve inquieto sus manos, jugando con ellas –Creí que entonces la única manera de volver a verte era buscándote, quería saber que había sido de ti, si aún… si aún seguías con vida –

Hiwatari se mantuvo callado, más de lo habitual, después de oír eso. Todo este tiempo ese chino de ambarinas orbes le ha estado esperando y buscando y el lo ignoraba. Extrañamente se sintió mal, pero no debería, no era del todo su culpa, todo era culpa de su abuelo, de él y del bloqueo mental que tiene todo relacionado con su infancia. La única explicación a eso es que algo realmente horrible debió haberle pasado en su infancia y esta relacionado a esas marcas azules en su cara, por eso no le gustaba que la gente las mirase, porque se formulaban mil y un ideas de la razón por lo cual las tiene, y todas son erróneas, pero no se puede hacer nada, por desgracia no controla los pensamientos de las demás personas y tampoco puede darles la verdadera razón, porque ni el tampoco la sabía.

Luego de aquella pequeña divagación mental, volvió en si, observando al chino que estaba mirando sus rodillas, ya que si le miraba a la cara, miraría sus marcas azules de nuevo.

-Así que aquella promesa trataba sobre ¿Volvernos a ver? –Rompió el nuevo silencio que se había formado entre ambos y entonces Kon alzó la vista para verle.

-Así es –Fue todo lo que fijo, desviando la mirada.

Obviamente no era ese el verdadero motivo de lo cual trataba la promesa. Claro que no. Se trataba de algo más, algo mucho más importante, pero si el bicolor no era capaz de recordar eso ¿Por qué el debería seguir dándole importancia? Talvez lo mejor era olvidarse de ello. Después de todo ha cumplido una de las cosas que más quería, que era verle de nuevo. Ahora debería poder regresar a su natal y tranquila China, sin embargo ¿Por qué se sentía vació y triste con la sola idea de hacerlo?

-Kon –Escucho que Hiwatari le llamaba y volvía a verle, intentando no ver las marcas azules de su rostro, pero de ese modo solo le quedaba ver sus escarlatas orbes y tampoco podía hacer eso.

No podía por la simple razón de que al hacerlo se perdía en ellos, recordando de algún modo a ese pequeño niño que conoció. Hiwatari por su parte se sintió algo incomodo porque el chino le miraba fijamente a los ojos y era tanto así que incluso el igual lo hacía y una extraña sensación le invadió. No estaba muy seguro de cual se trataba, pero no le daba importancia.

El pelinegro por su lado, aún seguía mirándole a los ojos, más se levanto de su lugar, inclinándose en el escritorio del bicolor, sus rostros estaban ahora demasiado cerca, a tal punto que Hiwatari podía sentir la cálida respiración del chino sobre su rostro. Su primera reacción debía ser apartarse, o al menos crear distancia entre el y el pelinegro, pero su cuerpo no se movía y sus orbes seguían fijas en las ajenas.

Sin previó aviso siente húmedo sus labios, dándose cuenta después que era el pelinegro quien los ponía así. ¡Le estaba besando! ¡Besando! Un hombre le estaba besando y aunque el contacto debía parecerle repulsivo, horroroso y sin mencionar que igual debería apartarlo, no lo hacía, debía admitir, aunque no quisiese, que el contacto entre sus labios se sentía bien.

No supo en que momento el cerro sus ojos, en vista de que el pelinegro hubo hace rato que lo había hecho y comenzó a corresponder dicho contacto. Kon casi se aparta al recibir contestación en el beso, pero Hiwatari se lo impidió, sujetándole de la nuca, profundizando de ese modo el contacto.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué terminaron de este modo? ¿Por qué estaba correspondiendo aquel beso de ese modo? ¿Se debía a la agradable sensación que ese beso le producía? No lo entendía, o talvez no hacía un esfuerzo por hacerlo.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales:**

Am… solo dire que lamento la demora y espero les haya gustado, tatare de que la continuación no tarde tanto como esta, pero prefiero no prometerles nada, ya que mi inspiración es maligna y viene cuando quiere. Gracias aquellas personas que leen y aquellas a las que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario.

**Atte: Ed**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas: **

Realmente intente que este capitulo fuera más largo que los anteriores que he colocado, esperando igual de esa manera satisfacerlas y reconfortando el hecho de que me tardo como decadas en continuar xDu en fin. Me dejo de tanta palabrería porque si no les fastidio … disfruten la lectura =3

Ah! Antes que se me olvide xD señorita (checa nombre) Saya n.n… Gracias por las ideas de verdad =3 ciertamente SI no se mucho ahora como continuar mi fics xD pero te dire xk no podría usar tus muy buenas ideas jeje, es que si colocara todo eso me estaría desviando totalmente de lo que trata este fic, ya ni siquiera tendría que ver con el titulo xD e igual, si colocara eso, se alargaria mucho mi fic (tengo la mala tendencia de alargarme XD como podrás ver ahora) y pues bueno oxo… además ya mero acaba este fic, si no me faltan muchas cosas lo que me falta es ver como ponerlas XDD pero bueno, en fin, a lo que iba es que MUCHAS GRACIAS de verdad por tratar de ayudarme, se aprecia nwn…. Y espero te guste el fic =3 como a todos XD

**Capitulo 9: Recuerdos perdido…**

Las sensaciones que en ese momento invadían su cuerpo, quemaban. Era como si ardiera en fiebre, la diferencia era que no lo sufría, muy por el contrario, lo disfrutaba. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene su fin, llego el momento en que debió separarse de los labios del pelinegro, quien tenía cierto color rojizo en sus mejillas, mientras que él sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, sin mencionar la adrenalina que talvez era la que estaba corriendo por todas sus venas.

¿Qué había sido eso? No estaba muy seguro.

Dejo de pensar y miro al pelinegro, el también se veía agitado, pero fuera de eso, estaba sorprendido por lo que él había hecho y quien no lo estaría. Aquel acto había sido tan espontáneo y fuera de él, que cualquiera estaría sorprendido.

-Yo… -

Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, pues las palabras morían apenas llegaban a su boca. Sin mencionar que no había que decir. Había sido algo simplemente espontáneo, que su cuerpo hizo sin su autorización ¿O talvez era todo lo contrario? ¿Podría ser que muy en el fondo del bicolor el quería hacer eso? ¿Desde la limosina, cuando estaban así de cerca de hacerlo?

-Am… c-creo que mejor me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer –El pelinegro se levanto rápidamente de su lugar y se marcho, no dejándole al bicolor ni la oportunidad de reaccionar.

Mientras se quedo ahí, sentado en su escritorio, llevándose un par de dedos a sus labios, recordando lo que había hecho con ellos hace unos momentos. Rememorando las sensaciones que había sentido por todo su cuerpo. No lo podía creer. Y es que era algo difícil. Había besado a un hombre, alguien que no era muy distinto a él y aún así, no sentía asco.

Se oyó un par de golpes provinentes de la puerta, se trataba de su asistente que al no recibir contestación decidió entrar.

-¿Sr. Hiwatari? Perdone que le interrumpa, pero lleva horas encerrado aquí y ya he cancelado demasiadas citas ¿Se encuentra bien?

-De puta madre –Menciono algo enfadado, acariciándose una de sus sienes –Ahora déjame solo y cancela más citas, hoy pienso tomarme el día libre –Se levanta de su asiento, saliendo de ahí para marcharse a su habitación.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Talvez si dormía un poco todo se aclararía.

**x X x Flash Back x X x**

_-Parece ser que no he sido lo suficientemente estricto contigo, Kai –Se ve a un hombre mayor a quien no se le podía ver el rostro, pues parecía que tuviera una mascara negra que dejaba ver como si tuviera ojos rojos._

_-¡Déjame ir Valkov! –Forcejeaba un pequeño niño que se encontraba encadenado de manos, pegado a la pared._

_-Tranquilízate Kai –Sujeta aquel hombre al menor por la barbilla, talvez con demasiada fuerza porque al pequeño le dolía –Ya sabemos que pasa cuando se me alza la voz –Enseña una colilla de cigarro encendida, que tenía en su otra mano._

_El pequeño veía con terror aquella colilla, pues recordaba el dolor que esta le causaba al estar sobre su piel, no era nada agradable. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidado? ¿Cómo rayos se pudo dejar capturar? Ahora jamás podrá salir de nuevo, Valkov nunca se lo permitiría, no es tan estúpido. Jamás se puede tener dos oportunidades como la que el tuvo para escaparse de ese instituto, ese que en el que su abuelo lo abandono, esperando a que lo forjaran como un hombre. Vaya manera de aprendizaje para ello._

_-¡Ahh! –Gritó fuertemente al sentir la colilla sobre su piel, sin mencionar que aquel viejo con mascara negra le estaba jalando de su cabello y al estar sujeto de las manos, dolía más._

_-Espero esto te enseñe mocoso tonto, que nadie puede escapar de Mi, el gran Boris Valkov –Espetaba enfadado el hombre ¿Y como no estarlo? Si ese mocoso hubiera logrado escapar muchos conflictos se iba a encontrar para la hora de tener que informárselo al abuelo del chico._

_Ardía, ardía demasiado, pero talvez ese dolor no era nada como el que sentía en su corazón. El haber sido abandonado por todos los que quería. Su madre, su padre, su propio abuelo quien era el culpable de que se encontrara ahí, sufriendo. Pero talvez, no todo era tan feo… aún tenía ese bello recuerdo, de aquella chica de ojos dorados que había conocido en China. Recordar su linda sonrisa lograba sacarle una sonrisa a él de vez en cuando, aunque claro, eso le hacía sufrir más en ese sitió. Las emociones son cosas estúpidas, era lo que se pasaba repitiendo ese Valkov. Y todo aquel que se le viera demostrándolas, era severamente castigado._

_-Kai –_

_El pequeño que se encontraba solo en una de las mesas de la cafetería se viró, para ver quien le llamaba, era un niño, ya le había visto varias veces en su estadía en ese sitio. Un niño de cabellos rojos como fuego y una mirada bastante helada para su gusto. Nunca había hablado con él y le era raro que conociera su nombre, ya que el no conocía el de él._

_-¿Si? –_

_-Se rumora por ahí que eres el único que a logrado burla la seguridad de este sitio –sonrío el bicolor, no era un rumor, era un hecho_

_-Si lo hice ¿Por qué? ¿También quieres salir de aquí? –Pero apenas termino su oración recibió un puñetazo por parte del otro._

_-Muchachos es este –Exclama aquel chico, quien detrás de el, aparecieron más chicos, tronándose los dedos, como si fuera a prepararse para una pelea –Te vamos a dar una lección chico, y esta es de parte del Sr. Valkov –_

_No hay mucho de aquella escena, solo se podía recordar un inmenso dolor en casi todo el cuerpo y que talvez estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente, pues los recuerdos que siguen de aquello, son de otra ventisca de nieve en aquel lugar, pero el, ya no esta pensando en escapar, de hecho, ya no pensaba en nada. Tampoco sentía. Incluso su mirada se veía vacía y perdida. Fue así como poco a poco, aquel pequeño niño sonriente e inocente de bellos ojos carmesí, se iba convirtiendo en un frío y serio hombre de negocios._

**x X x Fin del Flash Back x X x**

Se levanta completamente alterado de la cama. Tenía sudor frío descendiendo de su frente ¿Qué había sido toda esa cantidad de imágenes y hechos en su cabeza? Reconocía al chico del sueño, era claramente el de nuevo, ahora entendía su anterior sueño, en donde corría por la nieve, entendía de qué estaba huyendo, pero no entendía ¿Por qué había aparecido Ivanov en su sueño? ¿Y por qué el ahí le estaba apaleando junto con otros chicos? No tenía sentido. Ivanov era un ególatra, narcisista, que no le importa nadie que no sea el mismo, pero a él no lo había conocido hasta que se involucro en el mundo de los negocios ¿O talvez sí?

Eso explicaría cuando lo conoció por primera vez, se portaba de una manera tan extraña, como si hubieran pasado casi una vida juntos, cuando en realidad solo habían sido un par de días por el trabajo, al fusionarse sus empresas y ser socios.

-Si Ivanov apareció en mis sueños, talvez el pueda ayudarme a saber lo que mi abuelo se llevo a la tumba –

**x X x**

Frente a un enorme edificio de elite, se detiene una larga limosina de un negro intenso, de la cual bajo primero un hombre alto, con buen físico y una mirada algo intimidante, pues a primera vista podrías creer que es uno de esos matones de la mafia. Camina con paso firme hacía la puerta de atrás de la limosina para abrirla.

-Llegamos, joven Ivanov –Arrastra las últimas palabras, casi diciéndola entre dientes, no le gustaba aún tener que decir eso.

Ahora podemos ver a otro hombre alto, de porte serio, aunque en ese momento estaba sonriendo de una manera presuntuosa. Su cabello era rojo como el fuego y sus ojos tan fríos y azules como el hielo mismo.

-Cambia esa cara Boris –Le da una palmada en el hombro a su chofer –Asustas a la gente –

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así –Menciona enfadado el otro.

-Como quieras "_Bryan_" –Se burló al final, riendo algo fuerte, mientras caminaba en dirección hacía el enorme edificio.

Aquella mañana había sido extraña. El estaba apenas desayunando tranquilamente cuando suena su celular y no era nadie más que Hiwatari, eso fue lo más extraño. Hiwatari jamás le había hablado que no sea de intermedio con su asistente, nunca directamente, eso era motivo de ¿Preocupación?

**x X x Flash Back x X x**

_-¿Kai? –_

_-Ivanov –Hubo un largo silencio luego de haber oído su nombre, después el bicolor continuo-Necesito hablar contigo, lo más pronto posible –_

_-¿Te encuentras bien? Te oyes raro –_

_-Solo ve a la oficina, nos vemos ahí –Y sin más, colgó el bicolor_

**x X x Fin del Flash Back x X x**

Las puertas de su oficina fueron fuertemente azotadas por cierto pelirrojo que como siempre, quería hacer un espectáculo de su llegaba. Por eso odiaba decirle que fuera a su oficina cuando era estrictamente necesario, pero como esta vez realmente era importante, dejo pasar por alto el azote de sus puertas.

-Aquí me tienes Kai ¿Cuál es la urgencia? –Toma asiento el pelirrojo

-Ivanov, necesito… -Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando bien lo que iba a pedirle, talvez no debía, no era conveniente, podría equivocarse, talvez el sueño que tuvo fue solo eso un sueño, no un recuerdo, pero aún así, el continuo –Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas o recuerdes de un tal Boris Valkov –

Basto solo el pronunciar ese nombre para que la sonrisa del pelirrojo se desvaneciera en segundo, y no solo eso, sino que su mirada se torno seria, distante y fría, muy fría. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que había oído ese nombre y esperaba nunca más tener que escucharlo de nuevo, pero al parecer eso nunca se le iba a cumplir.

-Veo que ya lo recordaste –Musito, Hiwatari alzo una ceja algo sorprendido, no esperaba que realmente lo que soñó fuera real. -¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber de ese bastardo? –Apretó con algo de fuerza uno de sus puños, no era nada agradable para el recordar cosas relacionadas con ese sujeto.

-Todo, quien es exactamente, a que se dedica o dedico y donde puedo encontrarlo –

Ivanov sonrió de lado, como si se burlaba de lo que Hiwatari le pedía que le dijera.

-¿Encontrarlo? No se puede encontrar a Valkov y menos ahora que la policía lo esta buscando, pides algo imposible Hiwatari –Hace una pausa –Pero puedo contestarte tus otras preguntas –

E Ivanov comenzó a contarle todo lo que el sabía y que talvez no era mucho, pero para Hiwatari era más de lo que el sabía. Finalmente ya supo que era ese lugar en donde se encontraba en su sueño. Se llamaba la Abadía, era un lugar para formarles el carácter a los niños que parecían ser débiles. El programa para lograrlo no era para cualquiera por el simple hecho de que varios niños morían en el intento. Era un lugar horrible, y ciertamente nadie se explicaba como es que logro funcionar por tantos años, pero lo logro, hasta que finalmente Valkov sufrió la visita de las autoridades. Pero ese ya era el final de la historia. Las otras cosas que Hiwatari no terminaba de entender, lo hizo en ese momento. Entendió porque Yuriy apareció dándole una paliza y es que Ivanov lo único que hacía al igual que otros niños era sobrevivir, era doblegarse a Valkov o nada. Aunque, Yuriy le confeso que había mucha gente que lo envidiaba, porque todo el mundo quería hacer las cosas que el lograba hacer. Enfrentarse a Valkov, contestarle, haber casi logrado escapar de él. Talvez si todos los niños hubieran sido como Hiwatari, la historia habría distinta.

-No eras un niño cualquiera Hiwatari, eso te lo puedo decir –Le menciono, con una furtiva sonrisa –Aunque ciertamente me sorprendiste mucho. Tu cambio tan radical, ese día en la enfermería –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Hiwatari por alguna razón se acordó de el mirando una ventana.

-Fui un día a verte a la enfermería, si lo se el sujeto que te apaleo va luego a ver como quedaste. Ciertamente era curiosidad de ver como estabas pues estabas desaparecido en la abadía y no es que me preocupara, era simplemente eso que te dije, curiosidad. En fin ese día que te fui a ver, estaba mirando a la ventana y te veías tan extraño. Incluso podría jurar que tu no estabas ahí porque tu expresión era muy distinta a la que tenías antes y no lo digo por los golpees que tenías, no estoy muy seguro incluso hasta el día de hoy que fue lo que te pasó ahí, pero simplemente podría decirte que tú ese día moriste o algo, porque cuando volví a encontrarme contigo ya con ese traje que tienes, me di cuenta que fue lo que nació ese día–

-No digas estupideces –Menciono Hiwatari, ahora de nuevo todo iba a volverse borroso para poder comprender ¿Es que de verdad la abadía le afectó tanto?

-Mira no me creas, la verdad no me importa, solo te digo lo que vi y lo que sentí –Se encogió de hombros –Aunque ahora me vuelves a dar curiosidad ¿Por qué repentinamente has cogido interés en recordar tu infancia? Antes no te veías muy interesado en ella –

-Necesito recordar, es todo –Menciono secamente el bicolor

-Mmm –Le mira con los ojos entrecerrados -¡Oh vamos! No es como si me fuera a burlar, esto es un asunto serio –

-Simplemente quiero saber que secretos sobre mí se llevo a la tumba mi abuelo, es todo –Nunca le diría a Ivanov cual era el verdadero motivo por el cual quiere recordar todo.

Jamás se atrevería a decirle que lo hace para poder entender porque su cuerpo se comporta extraño cuando esta cerca de Kon. Porque se siente mal cuando le reprocha el hecho de que no cumplió su promesa. Porque parece ser que como es en ese momento no es como debería ser. Por todas esas cosas y más es que jamás le diría la verdadera razón. Es que simplemente eso no va con el Kai Hiwatari que todos conocen.

-Supongo que estas en tu derecho de querer saberlo –Se levanta del asiento –Espero haberte sido de ayuda, porque ahora debo irme –Va caminando hacía la puerta, pero se detiene repentinamente, y voltea a ver a Hiwatari de manera seria –Solo te diré una cosa, no intentes encontrar a Valkov, todos estamos bien si el bastardo sigue en su madriguera –Y sin decir nada más salió.

Hiwatari se quedo con una extraña sensación por las palabras del pelirrojo. Talvez debía hacerle caso y no intentar encontrarse a Valkov, después de todo ya ha averiguado lo importante de él.

**x X x**

Se tira a su cama con todas las de la ley. Estaba cansado de estar de un lado para otro averiguando como es que la policía se entero finalmente de la Abadía, de lo que realmente era y no lo que aparentaba ser. Como sacaron a tantos niños de ese sitio, aunque la mayoría eran niños como Ivanov, sin hogar, sin familia, eran niños de la calle que de algún modo tenían un techo donde dormir y comer y que con el cerramiento de la Abadía se quedaron sin eso. Solo por un momento se pregunto que habría sido de esos niños, pero tan rápido como le vino el pensamiento se esfumo.

Se incorporo en la cama, pero solo para retirarse sus zapatos, la ropa y poder dormir ya de una vez, definitivamente un descanso era lo que necesitaba. Ya con todo listo, se acuesta en la cama, mirando el techo por unos instantes y sin más, cierra los ojos, esperando la inconciencia se apodere de él.

**x X x Flash Back x X x**

_-Pero abuelo, no quiero ir –Le decaía el pequeño bicolor al alto hombre con expresiones sumamente marcadas, más al colocar esa expresión tan severa de seriedad._

_-No esta a discusión Kai, iras porque yo lo digo –Le sujetaba con fuerza de su brazo, arrastrándolo para meterlo a la limusina y llevarlo a ese internado que según le habían comentado a Voltaire era muy bueno para los chicos._

_El pequeño no quería ir ¿Por qué le obligaban? ¿Por qué su abuelo quería alejarlo de él y de su hogar; Del único lugar donde se podía sentir seguro y tranquilo? Pero no importaba cuanto luchase, su abuelo era más fuerte que el y sin más termino perdiendo. Ahora solo podía ver por la ventana como se iba alejando de su casa, como esta poco a poco se iba haciendo más pequeña, hasta que dejo de verla. Soltó un suspiro ¿Ahora que seguía?_

_. . ._

_-¡Kai! Despierta –_

_Aturdido completamente, se levanto el bicolor, mirando por todos lados, viendo que se encontraba en la limosina y no en su habitación. Es entonces que cae en cuenta de lo que pasaba y de que no era un sueño lo de que iba a irse a otro lado fuera de su hogar._

_-¿Ya llegamos? –Se restriega con su mano uno de sus ojos_

_-Da –Contesta el imponente hombre, mientras baja de la limusina._

_Seguido de el, baja el bicolor, mirando el alto y viejo edificio que según él, era donde iba a pasar los próximos años de su vida, claro si es que con suerte termina rápido el programa de esa escuela._

_-Abuelo… de verdad yo no… -Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues inmediatamente un hombre de cabellos morados aparece frente a ellos_

_-Buenos días Sr. Y joven Hiwatari ¿Tuvieron un placentero viaje hasta aquí? –_

_-Todo bien –Menciona secamente el abuelo del bicolor –Aquí te lo traigo Boris, espero hagas de el un hombre –_

_-Será uno de los mejores Sr. Voltaire, uno de los mejores –Sonríe de algún modo que al bicolor le dio escalofríos._

_. . ._

_Estaba sentado en lo que el suponía iba hacer su cama, pero al parecer estaba equivocado pues en un instante entro una especie de guardia, sujetándolo del brazo como había hecho su abuelo anteriormente y lo lleva arrastras a un oscuro lugar, como si fuera él una especie de prisionero._

_-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame gigantón! –Forcejeaba el pequeño con todas sus fuerzas, pero de nueva cuenta, por su edad no pudo hacer mucho_

_Sin más el soldado lo arrojo con fuerza a una celda, en donde solo se podía percibir el olor a humedad y apenas se distinguía que había ahí, pues la única iluminación que había, era la que se dispone en el pasillo._

_-¡Déjenme salir de aquí! –Grito con fuerzas el bicolor, pero la única contestación que recibió fue la del silencio._

_Gritaba y gritaba, pero de nada servia, al parecer nadie le escuchaba o ese alguien no quería hacerlo. Ya cansado y talvez algo afónico, se dedico mejor a buscar su cama, pero lo extraño fue que no había una, estaba demasiado vació ese lugar (y sucio). Resignado fue a una esquina donde encontró algo de paja y aunque le extraño haber encontrado eso, no le dio importancia, de alguna manera eso le iba a mantener en calor._

_-Quisiera que estuvieras aquí Rei… Talvez esto sería más fácil de llevar –Cerro los ojos, teniendo algo de miedo al hacerlo. No sabía que cosas horribles podrían sucederle al hacerlo._

**x X x Fin del Flash Back x X x**

De nueva cuenta volvía a levantarse todo alterado y es que luego de haber visto la celda, hubo varias imagines que no entendía muy bien, pero eran como de golpes y talvez otras cosas peores que vivía mucho mejor ignorándolas.

-Demonios… -Se lleva una mano a la cara, pasándola por esta e igual retira el sudor que estaba en esta –Descanso menos cuando duermo –

Gira su cabeza para mirar la hora. Ya era de mañana, las siete para ser exacto. Se levanto de la cama para ir al baño, y tomar talvez una de esas duchas relajadoras de agua caliente que la gente normal toma.

Siente al principio las frías gotas caer por todo su cuerpo, se sentía bien, aunque después las gotas se volvieron calidas, el calentador finalmente estaba funcionando. Estuvo por largo rato solo mojándose, dejando que el agua le aclarara la mente, le relajara los músculos, le tranquilizara, había tenido muchos días difíciles toda esa semana, se merecía un descanso, aunque ya había dejado demasiado abandonada las obligaciones de su compañía.

Cerró sus ojos, aplicándose el shampoo en su cabello y mientras hacía eso, su mente vagaba a esos vagos recuerdos que tenía de su visita a China. Ahora que lo pensaba no había hablado con Kon en mucho tiempo ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Pensaría en el y en lo que sucedió en su despacho? Agito su cabeza, ya estaba pensando como un adolescente, en tonterías. Pero aunque no le gustaría admitirlo, de verdad quería saber que estaría haciendo el pelinegro.

Sale del baño con una toalla rodeándole por la cintura y antes de que fuera a buscar la vestimenta que se pondría, primero fue por su celular, encendiéndolo y revisando el buzón de voz, coloco el celular en alta voz, mientras elegía sus ropas.

Los primeros mensajes eran de su asistente, de que tenía juntas y reuniones con gente importante los siguientes días. Y también hubo uno que otro de Ivanov, pero esos, solo eran para molestar.

_-Hiwatari… –_

El corazón del bicolor dio un vuelco al oír esa voz, sabía de quien se trataba, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió es que Kon hace presencia (ya sea por celular) y en tan solo unos minutos que el había pensado en él, es como si lo hubiera invocado.

_-Este mensaje es solamente para informarte que necesito reunirme contigo lo más pronto posible, cosa de negocios y es que necesitamos hablar de ello… –_ Hiwatari tenía una clara cara de extrañeza ¿De aquí a cuando Kon estaba más interesado en los negocios que en lo de su promesa que no recordaba muy bien del todo? –_Me es urgente hablar contigo, porque el viernes debo tomar un vuelo de regreso a China –_

Algo en el interior del bicolor se movió al oír eso ¿Habría escuchado bien? ¿Dijo que el viernes volvía a China? Faltaban solo 2 días para que sea viernes.

-_Es todo –_ Y sin más el mensaje termino.

Hiwatari se quedo un tiempo mirando el celular, como si ese fuera Rei y esperara a que este le explicara porque debía irse tan pronto. ¿Por qué cuando comenzaba ya a recordar? ¿Cuándo todo comenzaba a tener algo de sentido? El bicolor tenía el ceño fruncido y presiona con fuerza uno de sus puños, aunque no debería, le daba coraje eso.

Se vistió lo más pronto posible y salió de su habitación del mismo modo, no olvidándose de coger su celular antes.

-Buenos días joven Hiwatari ¿Tomara el desayuno hoy? –Aquel era su mayordomo quien le saludo como de costumbre al verle bajar las escaleras principales de la casa.

-No puedo Alexander, tengo prisa –Sale ya por la puerta, viendo a la limosina que le esperaba también como de costumbre.

Ahora con el tiempo en su contra debía ya solo aclarar unas cuentas piezas que aún son confusas para el y que sin Kon, jamás podría llegar a entender. El chofer comenzó a conducir en dirección a la empresa del bicolor, mientras este sacaba su celular y marcaba al número que tenía registrado en el buzón de voz.

_-¿Bueno? _–

**_Continuara…_**

**Notas finales:**

Ahh… ah… no créi acabarlo nunca ToT!!!!! Gracias a Jashin-sama ya pude xD ahora espero les guste, más aún que me agradezcan que esta considerablemente largo y sin olvidar que espero les haya quedado claro porque Kai ahora es como es, que secreto fue el que su abuelo se llevo a la tumba (era la infancia de Kai x el k no entendio xD) Y bueno, si no mencione mucho a Rei sino hasta el final, pero bueno, seguro e el prox capi sale… oh no o? (XD) En fin, gracias a las que leen y más gracias a las que se toman la molestía de dejarme un humilde reiew n.n una vez más lamento la demora y sin más, me voy xD

**Atte: Ed x3**


End file.
